


Che sia fatta Pace

by YellowAndBlue



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple chapters, Smut, alternative universe, alternative universe - Fabrizio!ispettore di polizia/ Ermal!medico legale, criminal!au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Dal testo:“Buongiorno lei deve essere er Dottor Meta. Piacere so’ l’Ispettore Mobrici.” Disse l’uomo, gettando la sigaretta per terra e stringendogli forte la mano.Ermal notò un paio di anelli a decorare la mano dell’uomoNon era sposatoL’ispettore si guadagnò una squadrata da parte del dottore, per poi ricevere in risposta:“La prego ispettore se vuole lavorare con me ad una scena del crimine si metta tutto il necessario per non inquinare le prove.”“Come scusi?”“Si metta mascherina, tuta e copriscarpe grazie.” Rispose il dottore senza neanche guardarlo negli occhi, mentre cominciava a infilarsi un paio di guanti in lattice.Fabrizio rimase confuso per un paio di secondi dalla freddezza di quell’affermazione.“ ‘Mazza che antipatico” Si fece sfuggire l’ispettore, mentre un suo sottoposto lo aiutava ad indossare la tuta bianca della scientifica.





	1. Il Paradiso è pieno di bambini

**Author's Note:**

> Ogni riferimento a cose o persone realmente esistenti è puramente casuale. I personaggi non ci appartengono (non tutti) e tutti gli avvenimenti presenti nei capitoli sono frutto della nostra immaginazione.

 

La nausea tornò a stringergli la gola, per fortuna che quella mattina aveva bevuto solo un caffè. Racimolò quel po’ di coraggio che gli era rimasto e si avvicinò di nuovo al lenzuolo bianco, steso nel mezzo del viale di quel piccolo parchetto di periferia. L’ennesimo cadavere, l’ennesimo omicidio da risolvere, ma questa volta era diverso: sotto quel telo vi era una bambina così piccola da sparire sotto quelle coltri bianche. Era stata ritrovata poche ore prima da una passante intenta a fare jogging e adesso era lì, inerte e circondata dagli agenti della scientifica che stavano raccogliendo le prove necessarie su quel piccolo corpicino. La testa gli girò di nuovo e rischiò di sbattere a terra per la disperazione, quella bimba sarebbe potuta essere tranquillamente la _sua_ bimba e questo lo destabilizzava molto. Cominciò quindi a spostare lo sguardo altrove, osservando il parchetto in zona Roma Est dove si trovava. Erano da poco passate le otto, in quella grigia mattina di ottobre, e le nuvole pesanti, che nascondevano i timidi raggi del sole, rendevano i giardini e gli alberi intorno a lui come dei silenti spettatori di quel macabro spettacolo.

Era come se ogni albero, fiore o cespuglio circostante fosse lì a rendere omaggio a quella piccola anima volata in cielo.

 **“Tutto bene, ispettore Mobrici?”** la voce preoccupata dell’Agente Berti lo costrinse a tornare lucido e recuperare la professionalità perduta.

Guardando meglio il poliziotto che aveva di fronte, così rigido e statico nella sua uniforme, si rese conto di quanto gli mancasse quel rompiscatole di Niccolò, impegnato con un’altra scena del crimine dal lato opposto della città. Però si ritrovò a benedire la presenza di quel robot umano di Lucio Berti, sempre preparato e al corrente di tutto, perché sentiva che l’avrebbe aiutato molto di più. Anche se gli costava parecchio ammetterlo, amava troppo quel ragazzino per trattarlo in modo professionale.

**“Si, grazie, piuttosto dimme quello che sai su … di lei”**

**“Si chiamava Mara Fabi, 3 anni. Scomparsa due giorni fa mentre giocava al parco con la nonna, ne hanno denunciato il rapimento la sera stessa”**

Stava sul serio per vomitare, era anche più piccola di quanto pensasse.

**“Che puoi dirmi sui genitori?”**

**“Il padre è Giuseppe Fabi, un avvocato molto conosciuto qui a Roma, mentre la madre si chiama Kera, è senegalese e fa la casalinga”**

**“È peggio di quanto immaginassi, gli avvocati hanno spesso molti nemici, soprattutto se famosi ed invidiati. Ho bisogno de n’ elenco di tutti i suoi avversari contro cui ha vinto cause importanti e delicate. E dovremmo convocarlo il prima possibile”**

Era pronto per chiedere altre informazioni sul resto della famiglia quando il medico forense gli si avvicinò con fare preoccupato: **“Mobrici** – borbottò nervoso – **devo farle vedere una cosa molto importante”** e così dicendo lo accompagnò al piccolo corpicino sollevando il telo.

Un brivido gelido gli attraversò la spina dorsale alla vista della bambina ma cercò di rimanere lucido e di non perdere la concentrazione.

Con un paio di pinze il medico sollevò la maglietta rosa della piccola e disse, con fare grave: **“Guardi…”**

Lì, al centro della schiena, tra le due scapole, vi era una macchia nera. Avvicinandosi si rese conto, con orrore, che non era una semplice macchia, ma era proprio un simbolo, impresso a fuoco sulla pelle di quella povera anima. Un simbolo che richiamava l’immagine di una bilancia a due bracci.

Non capì con quale forza chiamò a sé l’agente addetto alle foto, indicandogli il simbolo. Sussurrò un: **“Te prego mandame tutti i risultati il prima possibile in ufficio”** prima di allontanarsi barcollando.

Dietro un albero, il più lontano possibile, vomitò tutto quello che aveva mangiato negli ultimi giorni.

***

 

Era stanco come forse non lo era mai stato prima, e pensare che erano appena le dieci del mattino. Osservava schifato la busta gialla posata sulla sua scrivania, piena di tutte le foto scattate sul luogo del delitto. Immancabilmente lo sguardo volò fino alla piccola cornice posata poco più in là, dietro una pila di scartoffie disordinate. A quell’occhiata vuota gli risposero i sorrisi felici dei suoi figli e questo gli riempì la testa di emozioni contrastanti: quella gioia e quella _pace_ che soltanto loro possono dargli, ed una preoccupazione viscerale, che gli ripeteva di chiamare Giada e chiederle se erano ancora tutti e due con lei, se stessero bene, se nessun pazzo li avesse rapiti e brutalmente uccisi, e la parte più irrazionale della sua mente sostituì, con una maestria atroce, il volto della piccola Mara con quello della sua piccola Anita. Per fortuna un paio di colpi ben assestati alla porta del suo ufficio fecero sfumare via quei pensieri funesti.

**“Posso entrare, Ispettore?”**

**“Certo, Niccolò, entra pure”**

Un ragazzetto sulla ventina entrò tutto trafelato, reggendo tra le mani una pila di fogli. Niccolò Moriconi era il suo nome, Agente alle prime armi ma non per questo poco promettente, appena uscito dall’accademia e con ancora negli occhi tanta speranza verso il futuro.

Avevano legato fin dal primo giorno in cui furono presentati, erano entrambi originari dello stesso quartiere difficile di Roma e all’uomo fu facile posizionarlo sotto la sua ala protettiva e insegnargli tutti i segreti del mestiere.

Fabrizio lo trattava come un figlio e sapeva che avrebbe fatto molta strada.

 **“Niccolì, quante volte t’ho detto che gli occhiali da sole in commissariato non li devi tenere …”** ok a volte poteva essere un po’ superficiale con le regole, ma era ancora giovane non gli si poteva chiedere troppo.

**“Si, scusa Fabbrì ora li tolgo”**

**“Niccolì …”**

**“Ispettore, scusa ora li tolgo subito … Ispettore”**

**“Bravo, ricordati che fuori me puoi chiamà pure _papà_ , ma qua dentro so’ Ispettore, ok?”**

**“Ma è successo solo una volta! Non l’ho fatto apposta, come te lo devo dì?”**

Il ragazzo si sfilò i piccoli occhiali scuri e se l’infilò in tasca, mettendo in bella mostra un paio di non proprio eleganti borse sotto gli occhi. Fabrizio sollevò un sopracciglio stupito ma preferì non interferire.

**“Si vabbè, cosa ti porta ad infastidirmi?”**

**“È arrivato il referto medico della bambina trovata stamattina.”** E così dicendo passò all’ispettore la cartella del caso di quella mattina.

Qualcosa però in quel passaggio scivolò via per poi andarsi ad adagiare sulla scrivania di Fabrizio.

**“E questa cos’è?”**

L’uomo si ritrovò tra le mani una lettera bianca, senza mittente ma con scritto il destinatario. Non prestò tanta attenzione a leggere a chi era destinata però, troppo preso ad osservare il sigillo in ceralacca che chiudeva la busta. Vi era un simbolo sulla cera rossa e, in modo quasi febbrile, prese dal cassetto i propri occhiali da vista. Mancò poco che cadesse dalla sedia quando avvicinò la lettera agli occhi e vide cosa vi era inciso sopra.

Una bilancia a due bracci, con il piatto di sinistra più basso. Aveva già visto quel simbolo, poco tempo prima. Aprì la busta gialla fino a quel momento abbandonata sulla scrivania, cosa che gli costò non poca fatica, e sfogliò rapidamente tutte le foto finché non trovò quella giusta: il simbolo sulla schiena della bambina era identico.

La testa riprese a girare, mentre un’altra domanda rimbombava nelle sue orecchie: _lui aveva già visto quel simbolo, ma dove?_

Si alzò in piedi, aveva bisogno di un parere esperto e soprattutto di un aiuto concreto, da solo sapeva che gli sarebbe scoppiata la testa. E poi doveva capire da dove veniva questa lettera e chi fosse il suo misterioso destinatario.

 Attraversò il corridoio quasi correndo, con Niccolò alle spalle che lo seguiva confuso e ignaro del tormento interiore che l’ispettore stava vivendo, e raggiunse in poco l’ufficio del Commissario.

Non bussò nemmeno tanto era la foga, e solo dopo essere entrato, ed aver chiuso la porta in faccia al giovane agente, si rese conto dell’azione sconsiderata e borbottò un: **”Mi scusi, commissario, ma c’è una questione di massima urgenza di cui le devo parlare”**

Il commissario Domenicone era un uomo che tutto faceva pensare tranne che ad un ufficiale di così alto rango della polizia: le guance piene e rubiconde, i piccoli occhi chiari e un po’ cadenti, sempre sorridenti e serafici e la voce gentile e calma; mai era capitato a Fabrizio di sentirlo alzare la voce e farsi prendere dalla rabbia, o da qualsiasi altra violenta emozione.

Doveva molto a quell’uomo: Lo aveva conosciuto negli anni turbolenti della sua adolescenza. Il commissario, all’epoca Ispettore capo, aveva riconosciuto subito il suo potenziale e lo aveva aiutato ad entrare in accademia e poi a ricoprire la carica d’ispettore, stando sempre al suo fianco a supportarlo, ma senza mai fare su di lui alcun tipo di favoritismo.

Poteva considerarlo tranquillamente come un secondo padre, nonché suo ex suocero.

 **“Fabrizio, che succede? Siediti e calmati un po’, sei pallido come un cencio, che hai visto un fantasma?”** spesso e volentieri sembrava anche prendere le cose molto poco seriamente …

 **“Sta mattina è arrivata questa lettera. Guardi il simbolo sulla ceralacca, è lo stesso trovato sul cadavere della bambina, Mara Fabi”** e così dicendo gli tese sia la busta che la foto.

L’espressione rilassata dell’uomo venne subito sostituita da una maschera di serietà, che all’ispettore aveva sempre suscitato timore, ed iniziò ad analizzare i due simboli con precisione millimetrica.

Fabrizio si ritrovò a guardare una delle fotografie che Domenicone aveva esposto sulla scrivania, quella che rappresentava tre persone: Giada, figlia del commissario, e i suoi due bambini ancora piccoli. Ricordava bene quella foto, l’aveva scattata lui. La nostalgia di quei giorni ormai lontani tornò a bussare al suo cuore ma lui la cacciò via rapidamente. Lui e Giada si erano amati tanto e per molto tempo, ma poi il loro amore si era spento, trasformandosi invece in quella che si poteva definire più una profonda amicizia che vera passione. Lasciarsi era stato doloroso e difficile, ma alla fine il tempo aiuta le ferite a rimarginarsi e loro erano tornati vicini, anche se non più come amanti, piuttosto come amici. Non aveva pentimenti nei riguardi di quella storia d’amore e non ne avrebbe mai avuti, voleva bene a Giada e avrebbe donato la vita per lei senza pensarci su due volte, vi erano ancora degli antichi rancori da sanare ma sapeva che andava bene così.

 **“Fabrizio** – la voce ferma del commissario lo riscosse con violenza dai suoi pensieri - **Cercami nei registri una serie di omicidi avvenuti qualche anno fa in Puglia, circa nel 2009”**

Oramai Moro si era abituato alla sua straordinaria capacità nel ricordare anche il più piccolo particolare di praticamente qualsiasi cosa, ma ne rimaneva sempre profondamente colpito.

Senza fiatare eseguì ciò che gli era stato ordinato al computer e dopo una ricerca piuttosto breve trovò ciò che stava cercando:

Era un caso famoso, che aveva fatto molto scalpore all’epoca; un assassino che aveva ucciso ben otto persone nei modi più strani e spesso macabri, marchiando ogni sua vittima con un simbolo.

La bilancia della giustizia.

Era stato arrestato e fortunatamente, rimase in carcere fino al giorno della sua morte. Fabrizio lesse con voce malferma tutto al Commissario che, perso nelle sue riflessioni, chiese: **“Chi scoprì l’assassino? Chi lo fece arrestare?”**

**“Dicono che sia stato grazie alla tesi di laurea di uno specializzando di Medicina Forense, assistente del medico legale che si occupò delle autopsie dei corpi. I giornali dicono che senza le sue scoperte non l’avrebbero mai trovato … che cosa strana …”**

**“Come si chiamava il ragazzo?”** la voce di Domenicone era concitata e ansiosa, come forse lui non l’aveva mai sentita.

**“Ermal Meta … nome particolare, sarà straniero?”**

**“Fabbrì leggi qua”** in quel momento era davvero ad un passo dall’esplodere.

Spostò lo sguardo sulla lettera e il fiato gli si spezzò in gola. Su di essa il nome del destinatario:

**_Al Dott. Ermal Meta_ **

**“Devo chiamare il commissariato di Bari, adesso”**


	2. Che la discesa agli inferi abbia inizio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogni riferimento a cose o persone realmente esistenti è puramente casuale. I personaggi non ci appartengono (non tutti) e tutti gli avvenimenti presenti nei capitoli sono frutto della nostra immaginazione.

Il suono martellante della sveglia lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi. Il suo sguardo catturò immediatamente il soffitto celeste della sua vecchia cameretta e il lampadario dorato, al quale era appeso l’ennesimo acchiappasogni della madre. Con un movimento fluido del braccio, l’uomo riuscì in un sol colpo a spegnere l’aggeggio infernale che aveva sul comodino. Con fatica si alzò a sedere, si stropicciò gli occhi e si grattò poi la nuca, ancora assonnato.  
Un giorno riuscirà a spiegare a se stesso, ma soprattutto a sua madre, il perché impostasse ancora la sveglia all’alba nonostante fosse in ferie.  
Perso com’era nei suoi pensieri, si diresse in bagno. La luce del neon bianco lo accecò per qualche secondo e ci mise un po’ prima di abituarsi al cambio d’illuminazione. Si avvicinò allo specchio che gli restituì la pietosa immagine di se stesso:  
I folti ricci, ricadendo pigri sul viso, rendevano, con il loro colore castano scuro, il suo incarnato ancora più pallido. Il pomo d’Adamo più sporgente del solito e le occhiaie marcate completavano il triste dipinto intitolato:  
Ermal Meta  
**“Buongiorno Fratellone”** la voce di Sabina irruppe nel piccolo bagno, infondendogli subito un po’ di serenità perduta.  
**“È sempre un buongiorno quando vedo te sorellina”** Mormorò Ermal, donandole un piccolo bacio sulla tempia.  
La ragazza lo guardò preoccupata, mentre gli scompigliava teneramente i capelli, sporgendosi sulle punte.  
**“Hai dormito stanotte?”**  
**“Credo di essere riuscito a racimolare un paio d’ore“** Disse il castano, ricevendo un altro sguardo preoccupato dalla sorella.  
Non poteva farci niente. Credeva che abbandonare il suo appartamento a Milano e prendersi un paio di giorni di ferie arretrate a Bari sarebbe stata la cura perfetta per il suo cuore infranto. Purtroppo le immagini di quegli ultimi anni continuavano a tormentarlo ogni notte. Era da ormai quattro mesi che lui e Silvia si erano lasciati, dopo ben nove anni d’amore. Non era stata una cosa improvvisa e inaspettata, ma aveva fatto lo stesso male. Negli ultimi tempi il loro rapporto era lentamente appassito, logorato dagli impegni lavorativi di entrambi e da un sentimento non più forte come prima. Ermal se ne era accorto dai piccoli gesti che non si regalavano più, dai litigi per i motivi più futili e soprattutto dai silenzi che li accompagnavano dopo. Erano arrivati addirittura al punto di non dormire più insieme. Poi, in una calda mattina di giugno, Silvia se ne andò, raccogliendo le sue cose. Tutta la sua vita e nove anni passati con lui, tutti racchiusi in sette borse di pelle.  
In un niente si ritrovò solo in quell’appartamento, troppo grande per una sola persona. Ogni angolo di quella casa gli ricordava un momento passato insieme a lei. Credeva d’impazzire lì dentro, così raccolse il necessario e prese il primo treno per Bari, scappando da tutti quei ricordi dolorosi. Credeva di riuscire a ritrovare la serenità nella casa di sua madre, ma l’immagine di Silvia felice con lui continuava a tormentarlo durante la notte.

Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si accorse che sua sorella lo aveva lasciato solo, preferendo la colazione alle sue elucubrazioni mentali. Sospirò e, annusando l’aroma di caffè che si levava dal piano di sotto, capì che il tempo della malinconia era finito, e che lo stavano aspettando in cucina.  
Arrivato nella piccola sala da pranzo sorrise, notando la figura di sua madre trotterellare per la cucina canticchiando.  
**“Buongiorno, gëzim i parë* ”** Disse dolce la donna versandogli il caffè nella tazza, accompagnato da un dolce e sonoro bacio sulla guancia. Entrambi rimasero per qualche secondo in quella posizione: lui seduto alla tavola ovale della cucina, sorseggiando il suo primo caffè della giornata, e la donna che gli regalava piccole carezze tra i folti e morbidi ricci. Era solita farlo da quando lui era solo un piccolo bimbetto, nella loro terra natia lì in Albania. Gli anni però erano passati inesorabili e al posto di quel bimbetto gracilino che la mattina svuotava la tua tazza di latte fresco c’era adesso un uomo fatto e finito.  
Ma Ermal sapeva che qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto o detto, agli occhi di quella piccola ma grande donna, lui sarebbe sempre stato quel bimbo tutto serioso.  
**“Se non hai qualcosa da fare potresti accompagnarmi al mercato, amore?”** Chiese la madre in un sussurro, quasi avesse paura di disturbare quella bolla di pace apparente che si era creata in cucina.  
Lui la guardò felice negli occhi, le prese la mano, che intanto era rimasta ancorata ai suoi capelli, e le baciò il palmo per poi stringerla forte tra le sue. Senza l’appoggio e l’amore della sua famiglia di sicuro non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare tutto il dolore che quella rottura avevano lasciato su di sé. Quelle due settimane passate nella sua Bari gli avevano fatto bene, nonostante tutto.  
**“Ti accompagnerò con molto piacere, Rrush** ”** Le disse, regalandole uno dei sorrisi più stanchi ma radiosi che poteva donarle.  
Sabina, che nel frattempo aveva assistito in silenzio alla scenetta, sorrideva intenerita dietro la sua tazza di caffèlatte.  
**“Bene se adesso voi due avete finito di fare i piccioncini, vorrei salutare il mio bel fratello prima di andare a lavoro.”** Annunciò lei alla fine, reclamando le attenzioni del ragazzo. Ermal rise a quell’affermazione e si alzò per accogliere tra le braccia la sua piccola principessa.  
**“Mi raccomando non ammaliare le vecchiette al mercato, che poi la mamma deve andare a consolarle.”** Scherzò lei, facendoli ridere di gusto.  
Con una piroetta perfetta la ragazza girò i tacchi, si avviò verso l’ingresso e uscì di casa.  
Madre e figlio rimasero in cucina a parlare e a regalarsi piccole carezze per un’altra mezz’ora, poi entrambi si prepararono e uscirono all’aria fresca di Ottobre, direzione: mercato cittadino.  
Dopo una mezza giornata passata tra banchi di verdura e pesce, Ermal decise che prima di pranzo si sarebbe fatto una bella passeggiata sulla spiaggia. Le onde del mare creavano la colonna sonora perfetta ai suoi pensieri.  
Erano già passate due settimane dalla sua fuga improvvisa verso Bari e sapeva che tra pochissimo sarebbe dovuto rientrare a lavoro. La prospettiva di ritrovarsi di nuovo da solo in quell’appartamento, adesso, non lo spaventava più così tanto. Ci soffriva ancora tantissimo, questo non poteva negarlo, ma stava pian piano rimettendo insieme i pezzi di se stesso e il futuro iniziava a non sembrargli più così terribile. Silvia avrebbe ancora fatto capolino nelle sue lunghe notti insonni ma l’amore che la sua famiglia gli aveva regalato, dal suo ritorno, era bastato a lenire le sue ferite. Era in via di guarigione e il lavoro lo avrebbe aiutato a dimenticare e andare finalmente avanti. Non poteva negare però che non era tutto roseo davanti a lui;  
Come il mare che s’increspava davanti ai suoi occhi, sapeva che ci sarebbero stati momenti di calma e momenti di burrasca, doveva solo essere pronto a restare a galla con la sua piccola barchetta quando arrivava la tempesta.  
Il vento che proveniva da mare lo schiaffeggiò per bene, risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri. Ermal continuò a camminare lungo il bagnasciuga per molto tempo prima che il suo telefono cominciasse a squillare, rompendo la pace e il silenzio di quei luoghi.  
Lo tirò immediatamente fuori dalla tasca, sicuro che fosse sua madre che lo chiamava per rincasare.  
Ma non era sua madre ad averlo chiamato, ma il commissariato di Milano.  
**“Pronto, Dottor Meta, c’è bisogno di lei a Roma.”**

***  
  
_Treno in arrivo a Roma Termini_  
La voce registrata del treno si diffuse per il vagone, annunciando ad Ermal che era arrivato a destinazione. Chiuse il suo portatile e si avvicinò di più al finestrino per osservare il profilo delle case che rallentava lentamente alla sua sinistra mentre si avvicinavano sempre di più all’affollata stazione della capitale.  
La chiamata che aveva ricevuto qualche giorno prima lo aveva sorpreso più di quanto si aspettasse: erano stati commessi alcuni delitti a Roma, ed il killer si era divertito ad emulare una sua vecchia conoscenza.  
Infatti era stato proprio grazie alle sue geniali deduzioni che, numerosi anni prima, era stato possibile l’arresto di uno dei 'più pericolosi serial killer italiani'. Fu un caso difficile, quasi impossibile a detta di alcuni, e di sicuro fuori da ogni immaginario: persone uccise senza alcuna logica ne correlazione tra di loro, e quasi si stentava a credere fosse stata una sola persone a compiere un tale massacro. Solo una cosa legava questa scia di sangue, una firma.  
Era molto giovane all’epoca, ancora uno specializzando appena uscito dalla facoltà di medicina, eppure era riuscito a collegare tutti i punti di quell’intrigato caso e a meritarsi pagine di giornali e un posto prestigioso a Milano. Oltre alla certa condanna per il responsabile.  
Stava appunto controllando i vecchi file di quel caso fino a qualche minuto prima, per riuscire ad affrontare al meglio questo nuovo incarico. La cosa che più non lo convinceva era la lettera arrivata per lui a Roma.  
Come se il killer lo volesse lì, in quella città...  
Continuò a rimuginare sul nuovo caso affidatogli anche quando scese dal treno e si avviò verso l’ingresso della stazione. Parcheggiata appena fuori c’era una volante della polizia e un giovane agente che appena lo vide cominciò a sbracciarsi per farsi notare.  
**“Buongiorno Dottor Meta, benvenuto a Roma, sono l’agente Moriconi. Sono stato incaricato di accompagnarla.”** Disse tutto d’un fiato il ragazzo, effettuato il saluto militare immediatamente dopo.  
L’uomo rispose con un gesto del capo a quel saluto e gli porse subito la valigia, per poi entrare nella volante.  
In poco tempo erano in viaggio tra le vie trafficate della città ed Ermal ebbe tutto il tempo di gustarsi il panorama capitolino dal finestrino. Roma era sempre una città di una bellezza disarmante, nonostante i suoi evidenti problemi.  
Il suo sguardo si spostò gradualmente verso il giovane uomo che lo stava scarrozzando in giro:  
aveva almeno vent’anni e, a giudicare dalle occhiaie e da un piccolo succhiotto seminascosto dalla camicia, la scorsa notte aveva preferito altre attività al dormire. Forse l’uomo si soffermò troppo a studiare i piccoli dettagli che quel giovane esemplare gli offriva, dato che l’agente si grattò la nuca imbarazzato.  
Troppo preso dai suoi pensieri non si era accorto che, nel frattempo, il ragazzo gli stava parlando.  
**“ …Stavo dicendo, Dottore, che la sto accompagnando verso una scena del crimine, ordini dell’Ispettore Mobrici”**  
**“Un’altra vittima del killer?”** Domandò il castano, ricevendo conferma subito dopo.  
**“Fabrizio mi ha chiamato prima che arrivassi in stazione, ha bisogno della sua esperienza.”** Disse l’agente, scatenando però la confusione del suo passeggero. **“Scusi dottore, io e l’ispettore ci conosciamo da molto quindi a volte mi scappa di chiamarlo per nome anche a lavoro.”** Rise imbarazzato, mentre nella sua testa già rimbombava la voce del moro che lo rimproverava in romanaccio stretto.  
La mente di Ermal dopo quella frase cominciò a ruotare intorno a quel nome.  
Fabrizio Mobrici, ispettore di polizia incaricato di indagare su quegli strani delitti. Appena avute notizie di chi avrebbe affiancato nelle indagini, Ermal non aveva perso tempo a cercare tutto quello che riusciva a reperire su quell’uomo. Era una sua vecchia abitudine; aveva bisogno di capire bene chi erano le persone con le quali lavorava e si era fatto già un’idea sul tipo di persona che era questo ispettore:  
Era entrato giovanissimo nella polizia e grazie ad un’indagine sotto copertura era riuscito a sventare un traffico di droga e prostituzione, dimostrando le sue doti da poliziotto infallibile. Dalle informazioni raccolte da lui, questo Mobrici gli sembrava un ottimo elemento con il quale lavorare.  
Dopo aver imboccato un paio di strade, Niccolò e Ermal arrivarono nei pressi della tangenziale, nel parcheggio di un modesto motel.  
Il luogo era circondato dal nastro della polizia ed Ermal notò immediatamente gli uomini della scientifica intorno ad un’automobile bruciata.

Man mano che si avvicinava ad essa riconobbe un uomo tra tutte quelle figure sconosciute.  
Un uomo sui quarant’anni

Portati bene doveva ammetterlo

Moro e dalla pelle olivastra

Alto massimo un metro e ottanta, peso forse sugli ottanta chili

  
Coperto da un giubbino di pelle nera e da un paio di jeans strappati alle ginocchia

Sembrava un coatto

Una sigaretta e un paio di occhiali da sole scuri completavano il tutto

Erano lentiggini quelle che vedeva?

 **“Buongiorno lei deve essere er Dottor Meta. Piacere so’ l’Ispettore Mobrici.”** Disse l’uomo, gettando la sigaretta per terra e stringendogli forte la mano.  
Ermal notò un paio di anelli a decorare la mano dell’uomo

Non era sposato

L’ispettore si guadagnò una squadrata da parte del dottore, per poi ricevere in risposta:  
**“La prego ispettore se vuole lavorare con me ad una scena del crimine si metta tutto il necessario per non inquinare le prove.”**  
**“Come scusi?”**  
**“Si metta mascherina, tuta e copriscarpe grazie.”** Rispose il dottore senza neanche guardarlo negli occhi, mentre cominciava a infilarsi un paio di guanti in lattice.  
Fabrizio rimase confuso per un paio di secondi dalla freddezza di quell’affermazione.  
**“ ‘Mazza che antipatico”** Si fece sfuggire l’ispettore, mentre un suo sottoposto lo aiutava ad indossare la tuta bianca della scientifica.  
Peccato però che quella mattina la fortuna non girava a suo favore, dato che proprio il Dottor Meta si trovò a passare mentre esalava tra i denti quell’affermazione.  
**“Sono qui per risolvere degli omicidi, ispettore, non certo per star simpatico a lei.”**  
I due s’avvicinarono alla macchina bruciata e cominciarono ad esaminare i corpi al loro interno.  
**“Andrea Longo 28 anni e Lucrezia Mancini 25 anni, sono stati trovati da un cliente di questo motel stamattina presto.”** Disse Fabrizio, ritornando professionale. **“Presentano tre coltellate sul corpo ciascuno e lo stesso simbolo marciato a fuoco delle altre vittime.”**  
**“E’ stato trovato qualcosa accanto ai corpi?”** Domandò Ermal, esaminando la ferita all’addome che presentava la giovane donna.  
Il killer usa anche lo steso tipo di coltello, impressionante  
**“Sì è stato trovato questo bigliettino incastrato tra i loro corpi, all’interno c’è un passo della Divina Commedia.”**  
A quelle parole, Ermal scattò sull’attenti osservando fisso l’uomo di fianco a lui che nel mentre gli stava porgendo il biglietto accennato prima.  
Era marchiato con lo stesso simbolo usato dal killer originale e persino il tipo di carta era lo stesso.  
Questo emulatore era particolarmente attento ad ogni dettaglio e sembrava conoscerli tutti;  
Senza dubbio doveva aver conosciuto il killer originario.  
L’uomo aprì lentamente il biglietto e lesse silenziosamente il testo scritto a computer:

 _**«Amor, ch’al cor gentil ratto s’apprende** _  
_**prese costui de la bella persona** _  
_**che mi fu tolta; e ’l modo ancor m’offende.** _  
_**Amor, ch’a nullo amato amar perdona,** _  
_**mi prese del costui piacer sì forte,** _  
_**che, come vedi, ancor non m’abbandona.** _  
_**Amor condusse noi ad una morte:** _  
_**Caina attende chi a vita ci spense»** _

  
Dopo averlo letto, Ermal consegnò di nuovo all’ispettore il biglietto, in bocca l’amara consapevolezza di aver a che fare di nuovo con la stessa pazzia omicida di quel caso di dieci anni prima.  
I due restarono sulla scena del crimine per un’altra ora, parlandosi giusto il necessario. Era palese a tutti che non scorresse buon sangue tra l’ispettore e il dottore ma stranamente sembravano lavorare in perfetta sincronia.  
Una cosa ancora più strana era stata la reazione dell’ispettore Mobrici alla richiesta del dottor Meta:  
Fabrizio era noto al commissariato per non essere molto ligio alle regole di asetticità della scientifica e non erano state poche le discussioni tra Fabrizio e il medico legale di turno. Ma con il dottor Meta l’atteggiamento era stato diverso, quasi addirittura sottomesso.  
Anche Fabrizio aveva fatto ricerche su di lui: Aveva scoperto che nonostante la sua giovane età era uno dei migliori nel suo campo, un professionista che poneva la risoluzione di un caso e l’arresto del giusto colpevole al di sopra di ogni cosa. Da subito aveva capito che aveva a che fare con una persona che come lui, cercava di fare il proprio lavoro al meglio.  
Lavorare al suo fianco in quella scena del crimine non si rilevò disastroso come lo scambio di battute iniziali poteva far pensare: entrambi esaminarono i corpi e le prove da raccogliere, scambiandosi qualche informazione di tanto in tanto, rimanendo piacevolmente sorpresi alla fine della sintonia raggiunta verso l’altro.  
Tornarono in commissariato verso ora di pranzo, accolti dal Commissario Domenicone.  
**“È un piacere averla qui Dottor Meta, spero che il nostro caro ispettore l’abbia fatta lavorare in pace senza intralciarla troppo.”** Disse il commissario, stringendo la mano del nuovo arrivato.  
**“Le devo dire la verità Commissario, nonostante l’iniziale antipatia, siamo riusciti a lavorare nel miglior clima possibile.”** Disse Ermal, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Fabrizio.  
Il moro non si aspettava un’affermazione del genere e rimase piacevolmente colpito da questo. Non poté impedirsi di sorridergli e di grattarsi la barba imbarazzato.  
Il commissario dopo un po’ si congedò da loro e il dottore si avviò con passo deciso verso il laboratorio della scientifica.  
Fu sorpreso, dopo pochi passi, di non veder la figura dell’ispettore seguirlo.  
**“Non mi segue per le autopsie?”** Chiese sorpreso.  
L’uomo si guardò le scarpe per qualche secondo, prima di alzare lo sguardo e rispondere:  
**“Di solito il medico legale incaricato delle autopsie non mi fa entrare nel laboratorio, dice che lo ‘inquino’.”**  
**“Beh il dottor De Santis non è incaricato di questi casi e io, ispettore Mobrici, ho bisogno delle sue conoscenze investigative durante l’autopsia.”** Disse risoluto il ragazzo, riprendendo a camminare verso il laboratorio.  
Entrati in laboratorio Ermal diede alcune direttive all’assistente lì presente e, dopo aver indossato maschera e cuffietta, i due si ritrovarono uno di fianco all’altro, a dividerli il lettino dove era appoggiato un corpo coperto dal lenzuolo.  
Un corpo molto piccolo.  
Appena quell’informazione raggiunse il cervello di Fabrizio, egli cominciò a veder ruotare tutta la stanza.  
**“Ispettore si sente bene?”** Chiese preoccupato Ermal, raggiungendolo con pochi passi.  
Non voleva certo che svenisse lì.  
**“Scusi dottò, è che non posso non pensare che sta povera creatura me ricorda mi figlia.”** Confessò Fabrizio, respirando lentamente per riuscire a calmarsi.  
Non sa spiegarsi come, ma quella frase mosse una certa tenerezza nell’animo di Ermal.  
Una tenerezza mista a ricordi lontani e dolorosi.  
**“Non si preoccupi ispettore, effettuerò la seconda autopsia da solo, vuole che esaminiamo le vittime di stamattina o vuole uscire?”**  
**“No continuiamo, me sento già meglio.”**  
L’assistente provvide a riporre il corpo della piccola Mara nella cella frigorifera, e insieme ai due uomini passarono velocemente ai due corpi rinvenuti quella mattina.  
**“Allora da come possiamo ben vedere le vittime non presentano segni di alcuna ustione, quindi s’ipotizza che siano stati uccisi in un altro luogo e poi posizionati in quella macchina.”**  
**“Stanno interrogando il proprietario del Motel, forse le due vittime hanno alloggiato lì la notte dell’omicidio.”** Lo interruppe Fabrizio.  
**“L’ora del decesso potrebbe essere tra le 3 e mezza e le 4 della notte. La polizia ha trovato qualcosa oltre al biglietto, magari nella macchina?”** Chiese il dottore mentre si voltava verso l’assistente per controllare che segnasse tutte le informazioni mediche nel registro dell’autopsia.  
**“Nulla di rilevante ma dalla targa siamo risaliti al proprietario, un certo Alfredo Longo, fratello di Andrea…”**  
**“…e Marito di Lucrezia. Proprio come Paolo e Francesca…”** Disse soprappensiero Ermal, mostrando a Fabrizio la fede al dito della donna sul quale era inciso il nome del marito, Alfredo.  
**“Questo killer si diverte a leggere la divina commedia.”**  
**“Si diverte a giocare con le vite degli altri ispettore. Niente di più.”** Disse glaciale il dottore, riponendo in una bustina la fede ritrovata.  
L’autopsia continuò nel silenzio più assoluto, prima che un agente chiamasse l’ispettore per interrogare il marito e fratello delle vittime, arrivato in commissariato.  
Ermal si ritrovò da solo a completare l’autopsia, a tenergli compagnia solamente l’assistente di laboratorio intento a scrivere.  
Completata l’autopsia, l’uomo venne chiamato nell’ufficio del commissario  
**“Dottor Meta l’ho chiamata qui per darle ufficialmente il benvenuto a Roma, e anche per darle questa…”** Disse l’uomo, invitandolo a sedersi di fronte a lui e porgendogli la lettera che lo ha portato in quella città.  
Essa era diversa rispetto al biglietto ritrovato vicino ai corpi.  
Non era abitudine del killer originario spedire lettere alla polizia, questa era tutta opera del nuovo killer.  
Come sospettava il testo era stato scritto al computer, il killer aveva trascritto l’intero primo canto dell’inferno e alla fine una piccola nota all’angolo destro del foglio:

_**Che la discesa agli inferi abbia inizio** _

Nessuna firma, nessuna macchia, niente.  
Quella che aveva davanti era semplicemente un guanto di sfida. Stava a lui decidere se accettarla o meno.  
**“Questo non è un caso come gli altri, ho bisogno della perfetta sincronia di tutte le persone coinvolte nelle indagini… Soprattutto tra lei e l’ispettore Mobrici che ne siete a capo.”** Disse serio l’uomo, guardando fisso il ragazzo di fronte a lui, pronto a scorgere il minimo cambio d’espressione.  
**“Se la sua paura è che il medico legale e l’ispettore incaricato non vadano d’accordo non deve preoccuparsi; io e l’ispettore Mobrici lavoriamo bene nonostante tutto.”**  
Il commissario pesò attentamente le sue parole, quasi fossero prove di un caso.  
In un attimo Ermal si sentì come sotto interrogatorio.  
**“Vede Dottore, conosco Fabrizio da molto tempo da prima che entrasse in polizia. So che è un uomo burbero all’esterno e che non ha molta simpatia con le norme da laboratorio della scientifica … ma questo lo avrà già constatato lei”** Mormorò l’uomo ricevendo un sorriso in assenso.  
**“Quello che le voglio dire è: non si fermi alla prima impressione e abbia pazienza, Fabrizio è ancora una persona molto introversa e abituata a lavorare da solo come lei.”**  
**“Allora perché ci ha messo in squadra insieme? Se ha bisogno di una perfetta sincronia di squadra allora perché affiancare due lupi solitari?”** Fu la domanda di Ermal, che si morse immediatamente la lingua per aver pronunciato tali parole.  
L’uomo lo guardò fisso in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, prima di parlare:  
**“Perché ho studiato il suo fascicolo dottore: mi creda non avrei potuto affidarla a persona migliore.”** Concluse serafico il Commissario, invitandolo gentilmente poi ad uscire dal suo ufficio.  
Quell’ultima frase accompagnò Ermal fino all’arrivo alla sua camera d’albergo e faticò molto a lasciarlo dormire.  
Il cosa volesse intendere Domenicone con quella frase, l’uomo l’avrebbe scoperto presto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Prima gioia (Usato dai genitori verso i loro figli)  
> **Caro (letteralmente Uva)


	3. Mi salvi chi può

**“Gliel’ho già detto, io amo mia moglie! Non le avrei mai fatto del male”** Un singhiozzo più forte degli altri riempì l’aria viziata della piccola stanza **“e volevo bene a mio fratello, nonostante tutto… Erano la mia famiglia!”**

Alfredo Longo si coprì la bocca con le mani, quasi spaventato da come avesse urlato l’ultima frase e, continuando a singhiozzare sommessamente, sussurrò: **“Mi aveva detto che sarebbe tornata da me e io la stavo aspettando, come vi ho già detto… io la stavo aspettando…** **“**

**“I vicini hanno sentito urla e rumori la mattina dell’omicidio, ha ricattato Lucrezia?** **”**

**“No! Abbiamo discusso, sì, ma io non l’avrei mai ricattata! Le ho solo chiesto di… scegliere e lei ha scelto… me…”** lacrime di dolore gli bagnavano oramai il viso. 

**“E perché mai avrebbe dovuto scegliere…** **”**

**“Basta così, vice ispettore Rubini, vada a** **pigliarse** **n’caffè. Berti, porta Longo a piglia’ n’po’ d’aria, e** **da’** **n’caffè pure a lui.”** La voce di Fabrizio fece sciogliere la tensione che vagava elettrica tra le mura della sala interrogatori, portando l’interrogato a tirare un tremulo sospiro di sollievo. 

**“Stava per** **cade’** **,** **nun** **me poi ferma’ proprio ora!”** Protestò l’anziano ufficiale una volta fuori dalla sala **“Si può sapere perché l’hai fatto?** **”**

**“No’ lo stava a ‘** **nterrogà** **, Rubini”** la voce dell’ispettore era ferma e seria **“lo stava a offende’. Ma ha almeno n’idea de come se interroga n’uomo che ieri ha perso tutta ‘a sua famiglia?** ”

La faccia incartapecorita dell’uomo si fece, se possibile, ancora più rossa di rabbia e vergogna e spalancò la bocca pronto ad inveire contro Fabrizio quando, da infondo al corridoio, la voce del commissario Domenicone lo richiamò: **“Andrea, scusa, puoi venire un secondo nel mio ufficio?”**  

Il vice ispettore si calmò subito e, dopo essersi sistemato la cravatta allentata al collo, si allontanò impettito, non prima di aver sussurrato tra i denti un velenoso: **“Non finisce qui,** **ragazzì** **…** **“**

Fabrizio lo guardò allontanarsi e sospirò, Andrea Rubini era davvero una spina nel fianco. Era parecchio in là con gli anni ma in pensione non c’andava, si considerava superiore a tutti, soprattutto a lui, grazie a tutte le  _amicizie_ che aveva sparse ai piani alti e, nonostante fosse di un paio di gradi inferiore a lui, continuava a mancargli di rispetto sempre e comunque. Lo odiava, e la cosa era reciproca. 

**“Ti stava infastidendo di nuovo, vero?** **”**

Mobrici sobbalzò, non essendosi accorto dell’arrivo furtivo del commissario alle sue spalle: **“C-commissario, ma non…** **”**

**“Volevo solo togliertelo da dosso, un giorno o l’altro ti ucciderà, ne sono sicuro …** **Comunque devo affidarti un caso.** **”**

**“Un caso? Ma** **commissa** **’, me sto già a occupa’** **de…** **”**

**“Si lo so, te l’ho affidato io! Ma questa è una cosa delicata e mi serve gente competente e rapida, che possa risolvere la situazione in poco tempo. Tu sei il migliore qui in commissariato. No,** **Fabbrì** **, non fare quella faccia, lo sai che è a’ verità. Io mi fido di te e voglio** **che sia tu, con la tua squadra, ad occupartene, per te va bene?** **”**

Davanti alla faccia sorridente e piena d’aspettativa del suo non-poi-tanto-ex suocero Fabrizio non poté far altro che sospirare: **“Si, va bene, accetto, de che se tratta?** **”**

**“Una ragazza scomparsa, i suoi genitori sono nel mio ufficio, aspettano solo te.** **”**

E Fabrizio sospirò di nuovo, ma sta volta con meno convinzione.

 

**** 

Le due persone che aveva sedute di fronte, oltre la scrivania del commissario, erano l’immagine perfetta della preoccupazione e del terrore: lei, Sara Vanni, si toccava i capelli e si stringeva le mani in maniera convulsa mentre il marito, Renato Pontecorvo, rimaneva rigido e immobile come una statua di sale sulla sedia, contraendo la mandibola e guardandosi attorno febbrilmente. Era palese, dai loro vestiti ricercati, nonostante fossero stropicciati, che appartenessero ad un ceto sociale piuttosto alto. 

**“Potreste dirmi** **qualcosa su vostra figlia? ‘E sue abitudini, i suoi amici, se ha** **er** **’ motorino… “** Doveva cercare di avere più informazioni possibili sulla ragazza. 

**“Lucia è molto socievole, ha davvero molti amici”** Renato lo guardava dritto negli occhi e la sua voce tremava un po’ mentre parlava: **“E non ha ancora il motorino, ha appena compiuto diciassette anni. Esce spesso la sera, anche durante la settimana… io e mia moglie abbiamo cercato di convincerla a studiare di più, a non tornare troppo tardi la sera ma… è una ragazza po’ testarda…** **“**

_Viziata vorreste di’, e pure menefreghista,_ _annamo_ _bene_  

**“Due volte a** **settimana va in palestra con un’amica, e torna sempre a piedi da sola, non deve fare molta strada, anzi** **è davvero vicina a casa nostra. E lei in palestra era andata, ieri sera.** **”**

**“Quindi quand’è che** **avete perso** **‘e sue tracce?** **”**

**“È uscita alle sette di casa e sarebbe dovuta tornare per le otto e dieci, ma non tornava, così abbiamo chiamato alla palestra e ci hanno detto che era arrivata in orario e, come sempre, se n’era andata alle otto, più o meno. Al cellulare non risponde, squilla a vuoto, e nessuno dei suoi compagni di classe l’hanno vista né sanno niente, nemmeno la ragazza con cui è andata.** **L’abbiamo cercata per tutta la notte… “** Un singhiozzo sfuggì dalle labbra della madre, mentre Renato strinse così forte il bracciolo della sedia che avrebbe potuto distruggerlo senza troppi sforzi. 

**“E questa ragazza, chi è?** **”**

**“È la sua più cara amica, la conosce dalle medie. Si chiama Vittoria Pane, è venuta a casa nostra giusto un paio di giorni fa.** **Lei e Lucia sono inseparabili, sanno tutto l’una dell’altra.** **”**

**“Scusate, devo prendere un po’ d’aria, con permesso.”** La voce tremula della signora Pontecorvo interruppe il discorso e Fabrizio la seguì, mesto, con lo sguardo mentre usciva. 

**“Lei ha figli,** **ispettore?** **”** Disse lui, non appena la moglie ebbe varcato la soglia, spostando lo sguardo verso le foto sulla scrivania. 

**“Si, ne ho due piccoli.** **”**

**“Allora può capire la disperazione di un padre. Io e Sara abbiamo, come posso dire,** ** _combattuto_** **per avere Lucia, la stavamo perdendo appena nata. Per questo l’abbiamo sempre viziata, perché è ciò che di più bello abbiamo e non vogliamo più rischiare di perderla… la prego… ci riporti la nostra bambina”** La commozione gli spezzò la voce. 

**“Faremo, anzi,** **_farò_ ** **tutto il possibile per ritrovare Lucia, costi quel che costi** **.”**

**“Grazie, ispettore, grazie.”**

 

**** 

Era passata un’ora da quando i coniugi Pontecorvo avevano lasciato il commissariato e Fabrizio stava aspettando Vittoria, l’amica del cuore di Lucia. Avevano convocato anche i genitori, dal momento che lei era minorenne, e, tempo pochi minuti, sarebbero arrivati. 

**“Tutto bene, ispettore? Hanno** **trovato un nuovo cadavere? C’ha una faccia…** **“**

Di tutte le persone da cui si sarebbe aspettato quella frase il dottor Meta era il meno quotato, eppure era lì, accanto a lui, vicino alla macchinetta del caffè (che comunque non avrebbe bevuto ma, come si dice, la forza dell’abitudine), che lo guardava curioso. 

**“O’** **vuole proprio sape’? Guardi che è ‘na storia lunga, eh.** **”**

**“Per il momento sono libero, quindi perché no? Se posso rendermi utile…** **“**

**“Allora mi segua** **ner** **mio ufficio, c’ho bisogni d’** **assettarme** **.** **”**

E dieci minuti dopo Ermal era stato messo al corrente di tutte le informazione, seppur poche, sul nuovo caso. Si stavano giusto chiedendo che fine avesse fatto la ragazza quando la porta si spalancò di colpo, rivelando Niccolò. 

**“A’ Niccolò ma se po’ sape’ perché** **me vuoi** **sfonnà** **a’** **porta?** **”**

**“Scusa,** **ispetto** **’, so’ distratto… ah,** **buongiorno dottore!”** disse lui trafelato, sorridendo poi verso Ermal **“Sono arrivati i** **Pane, per il caso Pontecorvo. Li faccio entrare?** **”**

**“Si, falli entrare.** **Dotto’** **non le dispiace** **farme** **compagnia? Che n’paio d’orecchie in più fanno sempre bene.** **”**

Ermal questo non se l’aspettava proprio; una cosa era raccontargli di un caso su cui ancora non si sapeva niente, un altro era fargli prender parte proprio alle indagini! E la cosa lo stupiva parecchio. 

**“Si, se per lei non è un problema,** **per me sarebbe un onore.** **”**

Fabrizio l’aveva notata la scintilla di eccitazione nei suoi occhi. Aveva avuto solo un breve assaggio delle sue capacità e voleva conoscere meglio questo dottore dall’aria misteriosa. Gli interessava soprattutto il suo carattere particolare: passava ore con la faccia di pietra, a usare paroloni o addirittura in silenzio ma poi all’improvviso faceva battutine, rideva e soprattutto sorrideva: l’aveva visto sorridere solo una volta, di sfuggita, quella stessa mattina in commissariato. Rimase sorpreso dalla luce che sprigionava quel sorriso, come se fosse un piccolo sole che bea del calore dei suoi raggi poche persone. Nonostante tutto questo l’ispettore l’aveva capito che era un genio sotto mentite spoglie e gli sarebbe tornato davvero utile. 

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di dirgli di prendersi una sedia che dalla porta entrarono due donne. La prima, sulla cinquantina, gli si avvicinò con passo sicuro e, tendendogli la mano, disse: **“Buongiorno, sono Lavinia Pane, lei è mia figlia Vittoria. Lei è l’ispettor Mobrici?** **”**

**“Si so’ io, buongiorno a voi, prego accomodatevi”** Fabrizio indicò le sedia, poi con un gesto del capo fece cenno a Niccolò, che aveva preso posizione dietro alla sua scrivania all’angolo della stanza **“Loro so’ l’agente Moricone e il dottor Meta, sono** **e’** **miei più fidati colleghi”** continuò girandosi poi verso Ermal, appoggiato alla libreria alle sue spalle. 

Il dottore osservò Vittoria sedersi e trattenne a stento un sospiro, la ragazza era davvero molto nervosa: da quando era entrata non aveva fatto altro che torturarsi una ciocca dei capelli castani per poi rosicchiarsi un’unghia laccata della mano. Doveva metterla a suo agio, sennò sarebbe stato tutto inutile. 

**“** **Hey** **, io mi chiamo Ermal, tu sei** **Vittoria,** **giusto?”** chiese allora, allontanandosi dal muro e sporgendosi verso di lei. 

La ragazza, presa alla sprovvista, fece un leggero cenno con il capo, sistemandosi gli occhiali da vista con un po’ troppa foga. 

**“Non ti preoccupare, Vittoria** **”**  continuò, sfoggiando il miglior sorriso del suo repertorio **“Noi siamo qui per la tua amica** **Lucia** **e abbiamo** **davvero** **bisogno del tuo aiuto, non vogliamo** **certo interrogarti! Sei tesa, lo posso capire, anche io lo sono ma, vedi, Fabrizio è una delle persone più gentili che io conosca, non devi temerlo così come non devi temere me** **”** così dicendo posò una mano sulla spalla dell’ispettore che fece davvero fatica a non dedicargli un’occhiata stupita, non ci stava capendo un granché… 

Tuttavia il più grande non poté non notare che il dottore l’aveva chiamato per nome. Era strano sentir pronunciare il suo nome da quella voce. Notò immediatamente il perfetto accento italiano, ma notò anche una cadenza particolare, eppure ben nascosta e difficile da notare, senza sapere prima le sue vere origini. Gli sembrò quasi musicale il suo nome, pronunciato da lui. 

**“Ora ti faremo alcune domande, anche personali, ma ti prego di rispondere sinceramente e ricordati che in questi casi la regola del segreto inconfessabile non vale, capito?”** Un sorriso divertito comparve sulle labbra timide della ragazza, spingendo Ermal a continuare **“Tutto quello che ci dirai ci sarà d’importanza vitale. Tutto quello che dirai ci servirà per trovare Lucia. Allora, ci aiuterai? Ho bisogno di te.”**

Solo in quel momento Fabrizio capì a che gioco stava giocando il bel dottore. Lo capì notando un leggero rossore colorare le guance della ragazza e il suo abbassare gli occhi timida, ma molto più rilassata di prima. Aveva puntato sul conquistare la sua fiducia… ed era finito per conquistarla letteralmente… poi c’avrebbe fatto quattro chiacchiere con il dottorino… 

**“Posso** **chiederte** **a’** **quanto tempo tu e Lucia vi conoscete?** **”**

**“Stavamo in classe insieme alle medie, al San Benedetto. E siamo ancora in classe assieme** **al liceo** **”** La sua voce era flebile e parlava guardando in faccia soltanto Ermal ma per Fabrizio l’importante era che parlasse, poi il resto non contava. 

**“E** **dimme** **, vi raccontate tutto? Segreti, problemi e dubbi?”**

**“Si, tutto… non ci sono segreti tra noi… almeno credo…** **“**

**“Ti ha mai parlato di qualcuno che le dava fastidio, o qualche ragazzetto,** **qualche spasimante?** **”**

Vittoria si morse nervosamente il labbro e spostò lo sguardo sulla madre al suo fianco, che rispose con un’occhiata interrogativa.

**“Niccolò, poi accompagnare la signora fuori?** **Offrile un caffè da parte mia.** **”**

**“** **Ma… perché… “** Balbettò lei, colta in alla sprovvista. 

**“Insisto, tanto non devo chiedere molto altro”** Fabrizio sorrideva tranquillo alla donna mentre Niccolò la faceva alzare e la scortava alla porta, continuando a guardarlo quasi sconvolta. Aveva capito che le informazioni scottanti erano rimaste congelate sulle labbra della ragazza, spaventata al pensiero di rivelarle alla madre. 

Quando la porta si chiuse con un tonfo l’ispettore tornò a guardare Vittoria e continuò: **“Allora, non ti viene in mente nulla?** **”**

**“Ecco… grazie, non le ho mai detto niente e nemmeno i genitori di Lucia sanno niente…** **comunque,** **lei ha avuto un paio di storie quest’estate ma erano ragazzi** **di fuori e** **non era** **niente di serio… se devo pensare a dei fidanzati me ne vengono in mente tre, ma né mamma né i suoi devono sapere nulla!** **”**

**“Non ti preoccupare, ora però** **dimme** **chi so’ questi ragazzi.** **”**

**“Beh, Vincenzo Mattei, di 18 anni, è stato il suo primo ragazzo** **_ragazzo_ ** **, sono stati insieme per quasi un anno e si sono lasciati prima dell’estate perché lui la tradì, se non ricordo male. Lucia si disperò ma superò la cosa piuttosto in fretta, infatti nemmeno un mese dopo si fidanzò con Antonio… de Maio, sì de Maio, che ha 22 anni. Anche se con lui non andò per niente bene, lo ha lasciato dopo nemmeno quindici giorni perché era troppo ‘appiccicoso’. Da qualche settimana si sta sentendo con un certo Michele Crispino, che mi pare abbia 19 anni, ma non lo conosco bene. Se non sbaglio un paio di giorno fa lui si era dichiarato ma avrebbe dovuto raccontarmi tutto ieri…** **“**

Si zittì di colpo, sbarrando gli occhi, come se avesse finalmente compreso cosa fosse successo: **“La troverete, vero?** **”** Sussurrò improvvisamente pallida. 

**“Faremo di tutto, te lo prometto”** Ermal la guardava negli occhi, con una tranquillità disarmante **“ma adesso dimmi, ti prego, che cosa vuol dire ‘appiccicoso’?** **”**

Vittoria cercò di calmarsi, stropicciandosi gli occhi lucidi e tirando su con il naso, e disse, con voce tremula: **“Beh,** **alla fine** **Antonio imparai** **a conoscerlo bene perché stava** **sempre insieme a Lucia, infatti lei mi raccontò** **che lui non voleva che uscisse con** **i suoi amici da sola,** **perché era geloso. Quando si misero assieme la riempiva di regali, anche se non è proprio ricco, anzi! Lavora in un bar come cameriere, quindi** **credo facesse così perché voleva** **che lei non lo considerasse inferiore o qualche cavolata del genere! Non mi era mai stato simpatico, mai. Era troppo** ** _ossessionato_** **da Lucia, voleva che stesse sempre con lui, che parlasse solo con lui. Quando uscivamo assieme era uno strazio, passavano tutto il tempo a limonare... scusate il termine… e si ingelosiva perfino nei miei confronti! Quando poi mi disse che ‘sapevo troppo su Lucia ed i suoi segreti’ lei lo mandò via. Da quel momento, più di tre mesi fa, non si sono più visti.**

**“Sai come ha reagito ‘sto Antonio dopo esse stato lasciato?** **”**

**“Non molto, ma i primi tempi le mandava ogni giorno dei fiori per scusarsi e poi, se si incontravano, le chiedeva in modo ossessivo se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Lucia alla fine lo ha bloccato su tutti i social perché era diventato impossibile. Poi, da quel momento non mi ha detto più nulla, non mi ha parlato più di lui, quindi non credo l’abbia più contattata.** **”**

**“Non ti viene n’ mente nessun artro che avrebbe potuto fa ‘na cosa simile?”**

Lei scosse il capo con decisione: **“Lucia non aveva nemici e non mi ha mai detto nulla su qualcuno che potrebbe averla infastidita.”**

Fabrizio lanciò ad Ermal un’occhiata eloquente e poi, tornando a guardare la ragazza, disse: **“Ti posso chiedere de raccontarci cosa è successo ieri sera?** **”**

**“Si, beh ho aspettato Lucia davanti casa sua e insieme siamo andate in palestra. Lei era molto felice e mi ha detto che avrebbe dovuto raccontarmi una cosa, ma poi non mi sono sentita tanto bene e me ne sono tornata a casa prima. Solitamente lei se ne va verso le otto e torna a casa da sola, mentre io continuo ad allenarmi fino alle otto e mezza. Voleva parlarmi di Michele, lo so, e non mi sembrava per niente preoccupata. Infatti, quando i suoi genitori mi hanno chiamata, dicendo che non la trovavano, non sapevo proprio a cosa pensare.”**

**“Secondo te chi potrebbe essere stato?** **”** Ermal la guadava curioso mentre l’ispettore si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro affranto, era davvero una domanda sbagliata quella. 

**“Io non lo so! Non ho proprio idea di chi potrebbe aver fatto una cosa tanto orribile… “**

**“Va bene, grazie Vittoria, le informazioni che ci hai dato ci so’ state di grande aiuto, ti terremo informata con quarsiasi aggiornamento delle indagini”** Fabrizio le sorrise, alzandosi ed accompagnandola alla porta dove, prima di uscire, lei si girò e sorridendo disse: **“Arrivederci** **Erm** **…** **emm** **dottor Meta, grazie di tutto!”** e, passando accanto a Fabrizio, sussurrò un ‘arrivederci’ appena udibile. 

E quasi correndo tornò dalla madre, seduta su una delle sedie nell’ingresso. 

**“Crede** **sia stato lui,** **Antonio?”**  la voce di Ermal lo costrinse a voltarsi. **“Non lo so”** ammise **“mi sembra troppo semplice.”**

**“A volte, ispettore, è la soluzione più semplice quella giusta.”**

 

****

**“Allora Nicolì hai chiamato i tre ragazzi?”**

**“Certo** **Fab** **… volevo dì ispettore. Li ho fatti chiamare e dovrebbero arrivare presto. Io nel frattempo dove devo** **annà** **?”**

Fabrizio sospirò pesantemente a quella affermazione. 

**“Ma che sei sordo?! T’ho detto de** **annà** **a cercare e’ riprese delle telecamere dalla palestra fino a casa della ragazzina. In una de queste speriamo de** **trovà** **quarcosa** **. Controlla da solo i video se sto a ‘nterrogà i sospettati altrimenti chiamame** **subbito, chiaro?”**  

Il ragazzo annuì talmente velocemente che quasi il cappello gli cadde da testa, altrettanto velocemente girò i tacchi e uscì dall’ufficio. 

L’ispettore sospirò un’altra volta e si accasciò sulla sua sedia, massaggiandosi lentamente le palpebre chiuse. Non era assolutamente giornata e Niccolò sembrava con la testa tra le nuvole, o almeno più del solito. 

Tutta quella distrazione non faceva bene alle indagini. Il suo pensiero andò velocemente alla ragazza scomparsa e soprattutto ai genitori incontrati poco prima: era inutile negare a sé stesso che avesse provato una forte empatia nei loro confronti, essendo padre anche lui. Non faceva bene alla sua ipocondria pensare a sé stesso padre con un figlio scomparso da un giorno ad un altro. 

Per sua fortuna un odore di caffè appena fatto lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri e aprì finalmente gli occhi, ritrovandosi la mano chiara del Dottor Meta che gli porgeva un bicchierino di caffè. 

**“Ho pensato che ne avesse bisogno,** **la vedo provato stamattina”** Mormorò il più giovane, poggiando la bevanda sul tavolo e sedendosi di fronte a lui. 

**“Grazie del pensiero dottore ma devo rifiutare, non bevo caffè … me da e’ palpitazioni.”**

**“Allora berrò alla sua salute, anche se proviene dalla macchinetta in** **corridoio, è uno spreco buttarlo.”** Annunciò l’altro bevendo in pochi sorsi la bevanda, non prima di aver sollevato il bicchiere nei suoi confronti. 

Avendolo di fronte, Fabrizio poté notare altri particolari in quella figura: notò i due anelli che adornavano le sue lunghe dita della mano e la pelle chiara che la decorava, notò il dolce vita color antracite e i jeans stretti che gli fasciavano perfettamente le lunghe e magre gambe. 

**“C’è qualcosa che non va ispettore? Ho qualcosa sulla faccia?”** Rise Ermal, divertito dallo sguardo perso dell’ispettore quella mattina. 

L’uomo incrociò il suo sguardo divertito e parve risvegliarsi. 

**“Scusi dottò. Stamattina** **nun è giornata.”**

**“Sta pensando alla ragazza scomparsa?”** Fabrizio annuì mestamente. **“So che lei già sospetta del suo ultimo ragazzo, ma io non posso credere che sia così facile.”**

Il dottore si sistemò meglio sulla sedia e fissò il suo sguardo in quello dell’ispettore. 

**“Mi creda ispettore,** **sembra il solito soggetto violento e con manie da stalker. Non si faccia abbindolare dalla storiella del ‘è troppo ovvio per essere vero’.”**

Fu lì che Fabrizio notò un’altra sfaccettatura di quello sguardo: fu una piccola fiamma, minuscola, poi subito inghiottita da un’oscurità profonda che sembrava provenire da un passato altrettanto oscuro. 

Quell’oscurità sembrava essere il riflesso della sua, come se quel dottorino sempre vestito bene e dalle buone maniere nascondesse al suo interno i suoi stessi identici demoni. 

Il più grande provò una strana ed incredibile sensazione d’affinità in quello sguardo. Cosa che lo spaventò e lo sorprese piacevolmente allo stesso tempo. 

In quel preciso momento qualcuno bussò alla porta dell’ufficio. 

**“Avanti.“**

**“Ispettore sono arrivati i sospettati del caso Pontecorvo”**

L'ispettore si alzò in piedi e, girandosi verso Ermal sospirò: **“Vediamo chi ha ragione…** **“**

 

**** 

Fabrizio non sopportava la sala interrogatori, era troppo piccola per la sua claustrofobia latente, e poi con i suoi muri asettici e spogli gli sembrava una camera d’ospedale… e lui odiava gli ospedali. In più  _sala interrogatori_ assumeva un significato ancora più brutto dal momento che gli riportava alla mente il vice ispettore Rubini. Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena quando si rese conto di aver iniziato a non sopportare più nemmeno il ragazzo che gli era seduto di fronte, con quei capelli tendenti all’unto e l’espressione elastica come quella delle bambole di sua figlia che, da quando era entrato, non aveva fatto altro che mettere in bella mostra il suo atteggiamento superiore ed arrogante. Se Libero si fosse permesso di crescere così gli avrebbe troncato le ossa, poco ma sicuro. 

Vincenzo Mattei, 21 anni, studiava economia alla Luiss ( _figlio di papà_ ) e, come se non bastasse, si era anche permesso di lamentarsi per l’orario in cui era stato chiamato e, per poco, Fabrizio non gli aveva dato quel ceffone che i genitori si sono dimenticati di dargli. 

**“Da quanto tempo conosci** **Lucia?”**  Rubini sembrava quasi disinteressato. 

**“La conosco da più di due anni ma è da almeno quattro o cinque mesi che non mi parla, e sinceramente meglio così…** **“**

Rubini ignorò quel tono saccente e continuò: **“Come vi siete conosciuti?”**

**“Boh, forse ad una festa … non ricordo bene** **.”**

**“E quand’è stata l’ultima volta che vi siete incontrati?”**

**“E chi se lo ricorda, a giugno? Bah.”**

**“Senti, non stiamo qui a perdere tempo”** Rubini parve spazientirsi un po’ **“quindi vedi di rispondere.** **”**

Vincenzo portò teatralmente gli occhi al cielo ed incrociò le braccia al petto, in attesa. 

**“Perché vi siete lasciati? C’è un motivo in particolare** **?** **”**

**“Lei mi ha lasciato perché mi sono fatto una sua amica. Ma che ci posso fare? Non me la voleva dare!”**

Fabrizio poté sentire perfettamente i neuroni nel suo cervello scontrarsi con violenza, nella spasmodica ricerca di una spiegazione logica a quella frase. Senza risultato.

**“E perché mai?”** il vice ispettore, risvegliatosi, si ritrovò parecchio interessato alla vicenda.

**“E che ne so! Mi diceva che a’ stavo a trascurà, che stavo co’ lei solo pe’ a’ sua fig… “**

**“Sisi, abbiamo capito, lascia sta’ i dettagli.”** Fabrizio lo zittì severo, stupito dalla volgarità del giovane **“Continua a parlare, ma seriamente… “**

_Ma n’do s’avvia questo al’università?_

**“Comunque è stato meglio così, era solo un peso per me.”** E così dicendo si sistemò il colletto della polo. Sembrava più l’attore di una telenovela spagnola che qualcuno sotto interrogatorio.

**“Dov’eri ieri sera?”**

**“Dov’ero ieri sera? Ero ubriaco in un bar, perché?”**

**“Quindi ha qualcuno che può confermare il suo alibi?”**

**“Ero da solo, ma mi pare di essere andato al San Vincenzo in via Raggi … Mica credete che sia stato io? Io non ci voglio avere più niente a che fare con quella cacacazzo, sempre tra i piedi. Non la sopportavo e non la sopporto ancora.”**

**“Ti brucia, vero?”** Fabrizio lo guarda negli occhi, avvicinandosi un po’ e sovrastandolo con la sua figura.

**“Cosa?”** Vincenzo trasalì, sorpreso da quella domanda.

**“Esser stato lasciato da lei, te brucia. La volevi tutta per te, a’ volevi sottomessa e de tua esclusiva proprietà, vero? Ma lei nun è stata al gioco, t’ha lasciato e tu ce sei rimasto. Ora sei geloso perché s’è fidanzata de novo ed è felice, come con te non lo era. E per questo l’hai rapita. O peggio, giusto?”**

**“Ma che cazzo stai a dì? Ma come te permett… “**

**“A’ ragazzì, ti devo ricordare chi hai davanti? Porta rispetto, o sta notte t’a’ passi qua, ar’ fresco.”**

**“Non potete!”** Il ragazzo si riempì improvvisamente d’ansia, guardandoli con negli occhi un misto di rabbia e terrore.

**“Certo che sì, ragazzì. Quindi se non voi passa’ sta notte lontano da casa e al freddo te conviene dicce dove se trova Lucia.”**

**“Non lo so! Non la vedo da mesi!”** La maschera di sicurezza e menefreghismo si disintegrò in un attimo, lasciando il posto al panico più puro “ **Non mi parla nemmeno più!”**

**“Un testimone… ”** Fabrizio era implacabile, non un emozione filtrava dal suo viso concentrato. Sembrava stargli scavando nell’animo “ **…ci ha rivelato di avervi visti insieme qualche tempo fa.”**

Vincenzo sbiancò letteralmente e sussurrò un flebile: **“No… “** mentre era perfettamente visibile la sua crescente angoscia.

**“Quale testimone? Abbiamo ascoltato solo lui.”** La voce di Rubini spezzò improvvisamente la tensione creatasi nella stanza, portando l’ispettore a girarsi, in modo quasi meccanico, verso di lui con un grido di frustrazione strozzato in gola.

**“Ma come, Rubini, non ricorda?”** il suo volto si stava lentamente tingendo di rosso per la rabbia **“Il testimone che abbiamo ascoltato stamattina… “**

**“No, non ricordo … non c’è nessun testimone, e poi la ragazza non ha detto niente su di lui.”**

Non esistevano abbastanza improperi e bestemmie per descrivere lo stato emotivo di Fabrizio in quel momento. Era così sconvolto da non accorgersi del repentino cambio d’umore dell’interrogato che, come per magia, riprese subito colore e sostituì l’espressione terrorizzata, che fino a pochi istanti prima gli aveva congelato i lineamenti, con un ghigno incazzato.

**“Che fa, ispettore, mi prende in giro?”**

**“L’interrogatorio finisce qui. Berti accompagna il signor Mattei nel suo alloggio per il _dayospital._ Così vediamo se poi si ricorda qualcosa.”**

**“Ma non potete! Non ho fatto nulla! È contro la legge!”**

**“La tua quasi totale assenza di alibi, il tuo più che evidente movente e il tuo comportamento mi fanno pensare ad altro. Per ora sei l’unico sospettato, quindi oggi te lo passi qua.”**

Lo sguardo di puro odio che gli lanciò Vincenzo, mentre lo portavano via, non fece altro che convincerlo ancora di più delle sue idee.

Una volta fuori dalla sala si massaggiò gli occhi e soffiò fuori l’aria con un ringhio, avrebbe ucciso Rubini con la pistola d’ordinanza e sarebbe andato fiero in carcere, questa era una delle poche certezze che aveva nella vita.

Quando se lo ritrovò di fronte dovette farsi violenza per evitare di saltargli alla gola e, dopo un sospiro mal trattenuto, disse, glaciale: **“Rubini, non ho più bisogno e’ lei. Il prossimo interrogatorio mo’ vedo da solo.”**

Poté vedere perfettamente lo sgomento sul suo viso, ma non volle dargli nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, già pronto ad allontanarsi. Non voleva rischiare spargimenti di sangue per un idiota del genere.

**“Non è mica colpa mia se te ‘nventi palle, eh! O’ sai benissimo che e’ stronzate nun te portano da nessuna parte!”** Rubini parve riprendersi e gli urlò dietro inviperito.

**“Se dici de esse tanto bravo co’ i ‘nterrogatori, allora com’è possibile che scordi che pure mentì è lecito? Tu che hai passato a’ vita a mentì!”** E così dicendo Fabrizio si chiuse la porta alle spalle, stanco e incazzato. Michele, il meno sospetto dei tre, lo avrebbe interrogato in ufficio.

Pochi istanti dopo un timido bussare alla porta lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri nefasti e veder spuntare, da dietro all’uscio, la testa di Niccolò lo stupì.

**“Dalla sala video t’ho sentito gridare, che è successo?”**

**“No nulla Niccolì, solo Rubini che me fa salì er nervoso”** Poi, guardandolo meglio ammise: **“Sai cosa? Me capiti proprio bene! Fermate un secondo coi video e venime a da’ na’ mano con gli interrogatori.”**

Il giovane agente sbarrò gli occhi e felice disse: **“Subbito Fabbrì!”** facendolo ridacchiare sconsolato.

 

**** 

**“Sono Michele Crispino, ho 19 anni e quest’anno ho iniziato biotecnologie.”**

Il ragazzo che aveva di fronte gli fece tornare un po’ il sorriso: aveva i capelli neri e la pelle scura, i suoi occhi, nascosti dietro un paio di colorati occhiali da vista, erano grandi e liquidi, pieni di una preoccupazione mista a paura che lo costringeva paralizzato sulla sedia. Sembrava anche molto timido, soprattutto per la presentazione che aveva fatto, manco stesse in un talk show.

**“Dimmi Michele… “** Iniziò Fabrizio, molto più rilassato di prima **“dov’eri ieri sera, verso le sette e mezza, otto?”**

**“Ero a casa a studiare. C’erano anche mia madre e i miei fratelli. Ieri non sono uscito, nonostante dei miei amici mi avessero invitato, sono rimasto a casa.”**

_Ma perché mi sembra così tanto il classico stereotipo del secchione? Vabbè, almeno sembra un bravo ragazzo_

**“Quand’è stata l‘ultima volta che hai visto Lucia?”**

**“Siamo usciti insieme l’altro ieri.“** Lentamente le sue guance si tinsero di un leggero porpora **“mentre ieri ci siamo sentiti via Whatsapp. Alle otto e mezza le ho scritto di nuovo, immaginando fosse tornata dalla palestra … ma non mi ha risposto. Alle nove poi mi ha chiamato Vittoria, chiedendomi se fosse con me o se l’avessi almeno vista. Comunque l’ultimo messaggio me l’ha mandato verso le sette, poco prima di uscire di casa.”**

**“Da quanto tempo vi conoscete?”**

**“Ci conosciamo di “vista” da molto tempo, infatti mia sorella è sua compagna di classe e sua amica, ma è da meno di tre mese che ci parliamo e che ci scriviamo. L’altro ieri ci siamo fidanzati… può sembrare poco ma io l’ho amata dal primo istante in cui l’ho vista e farei di tutto per lei… “**

**“Senti Michele, mi sembri un bravo ragazzo ma me raccomando, resta in zona e nun te permettere e’ sparì che sennò so’ guai… “**

**“Sissignore!”**

La serietà con cui quasi lo urlò fece capire che non lo stava prendendo in giro, ma che era solo spaventato a morte da quella, non poi tanto, velata minaccia.

**“Bene, un’ultima domanda: per caso Lucia t’ha mai parlato de quarcuno che le dava fastidio? Oppure hai visto quarcuno infastidirla?“**

**“Beh, se proprio ci devo pensare le uniche persone di cui lei una volta si lamentò sono i suoi due ex. Vincenzo me pare si chiami uno, l’altro Antonio. Ma poi non si è mai lamentata con me né mi ha mai parlato di altre persone.”**

**“Se ti viene in mente qualcos’artro, mi raccomando, facce sapere, va bene?”**

**“Assolutamente sì!”** Si alzò in piedi e, dopo avergli stretto la mano, si avviò verso l’uscita.

**-Un momento … -** esclamò, però, bloccandosi sull’uscio della porta **“Qualche settimana fa mi disse di aver incontrato uno dei suoi ex… ma ora non ricordo bene chi… e lui le aveva parlato male di me, o una cosa del genere. Mi ha raccontato di averci litigato e poi di averlo mandato a… quel paese, ecco. Non mi disse esattamente che si dissero ma era così nervosa che preferii non approfondire… “**

Fabrizio sbarrò gli occhi e sorrise soddisfatto, un altro indizio. Sì, ma a carico di chi?

Dopo averlo ringraziato e avergli chiuso la porta alle spalle si girò verso Niccolò, come sempre appollaiato come una statua sulla sua scrivania a tenere sott’occhio tutto per imparare il mestiere, e disse: **“Hai registrato, Niccolì?”**

**“Ho registrato tutto ispettò! Se guardi sulla libreria c’ho messo pure una piccola telecamera!”**

**“E bravo il mio ragazzo!”** Disse allegro per poi fermarsi un secondo, guardarlo ed esclamare: **“Tu hai messo sulla mia libreria _cosa_?”**

 

**** 

Il ragazzo che gli era seduto di fronte era il ritratto della pacatezza: si guardava attorno serafico, sistemandosi di tanto in tanto i capelli biondi e spostando gli occhi a destra ed a sinistra rilassato. Non aveva mai visto, in tanti anni di carriera, qualcuno così a suo agio in un interrogatorio. E la cosa lo disturbava un po’.

**“Quindi tu sei Antonio de Maio, giusto?”**

**“Si, sono io”** lo disse così in fretta che la cosa stonò davvero tanto con l’aspetto tranquillo che aveva messo in mostra fino a pochi istanti prima.

**“Bene, quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ha visto Lucia?”**

**“Io e Lucia non ci siamo lasciati molto bene e, nonostante il mio desiderio di fare pace, lei continua ad ignorarmi. Comunque l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti ed abbiamo parlato è stato il mese scorso, alla stazione della metropolitana di Via dei Condotti.”**

**“E perché vi siete lasciati così male?”**

**“So di essere nu’ poc’ geloso, ma a Lucia non piaceva per niente e così, dopo nemmeno due mesi e na’ marea di _appiccicate_ … cioè litigi, ci siamo lasciati… “**

**“Il tuo accento non è proprio de queste zone, giusto?”**

**“Già, so’ nato Torre del Greco, una città vicino Napoli, ma vivo qui da tanti anni.”**

**“Posso chiederti perché te trasferisti a Roma?”**

**“Mio padre aveva ereditato un piccolo locale in Campo dei Fiori e, all’epoca, era disoccupato acussì ne approfittò e ci trasferimmo con tutta a’ famiglia. Oramai sono quasi dieci anni che gestisce un piccolo bar, dove io faccio da cameriere.”**

**“E immagino che ieri sera, verso le sette e mezza eri al bar, giusto?”**

**“Si, stavo aiutando papà, il mio turno finisce solitamente verso le dieci, dipende se poi papà mi fa fare qualche straordinario o me ne fa tornare nu’ poc’ prima. Comunque potete chiedere a chiunque al bar, a chell’ora stavo là.”**

**“Questo ‘o verificheremo dopo, ora potresti specificarmi meglio ‘n che rapporti eravate tu e Lucia?”**

**“Quando ci fidanzammo, i primi di giugno, andava tutto bene, o almeno per me. Dopo nemmeno due settimane infatti iniziò, a bell’ e buon’, a lamentarsi che non la lasciavo mai sola e che la controllassi… “**

**“Ed era ‘a verità?”**

**“Beh … forse. Lei era tutto per me e non volevo le succedesse qualcosa. Poi era ancora triste per come l’aveva trattata il suo ex, e, o’ fatt’ bell’ è che ero venuto a sapere che lui, per vendetta, non aveva fatto altro che sparlarle alle spalle e la cosa la intristiva ancora di più. Lucia è una brava ragazza e non la biasimo per avermi lasciato, non andavamo d’accordo. Ammetto di essere un po’ possessivo e questo a lei non piaceva, quindi va bene così. Anche se non nego di aver provato davvero tanto a farle cambiare idea.”**

**“Mi puoi parlare ora dei tuoi rapporti con Vittoria Pane, la migliore amica di Lucia?”**

Sul quel volto serafico lo stupore per quell’inaspettata domanda si lesse alla perfezione, ma Antonio fu rapido a riprendere la calma: **“Oh, Vittoria…”** disse, quasi come assorto nei suoi pensieri **“Non scorreva buon sangue tra di noi. Lei non mi aveva molto in simpatia e io non è che ‘a sopportassi chiu’ e tant’. Vittoria non faceva nulla per farsi piacere da me e poi era troppo… come posso dire… legata? Quelle due si dicevano tutto, o almeno questo era quello che faceva Vittoria con Lucia: stavano ore al telefono e se trovavo Lucia sul cellulare e le chiedevo con chi stesse parlando ‘a risposta era sempre ‘ _Vittoria_ ’. Ma Lucia è leggermente più riservata. Comunque Vittoria la conosce benissimo e se casomai Lucia si lamentava con lei di qualcosa che avevo fatto lei mi chiamava, mi scriveva ed una volta venne pure a cercarmi per minacciarmi. Quando me ne lamentai con Lucia lei, per tutta risposta, mi mando a fan…. Via, mi mandò via.”**

**“Capisco, quindi siete ancora in pessimi rapporti… “**

**“Si, ma è da quando io e Lucia ci siamo lasciati che non ci siamo né visti né sentiti, nemmeno per caso.”**

**“Va bene, allora mi raccomando, resta in zona e cerca di essere sempre reperibile in ogni caso. Ti ricordo che sei tra i maggiori sospettati e che potrebbero pendere su di te già un paio di indizi.”**

Sgranò gli occhi per una frazione di secondo ma poi tornò serio e, mentre gli stringeva la mano, disse: **“Farò tutto ciò che volete, a patto che troviate il bastardo che le ha fatto del male.”**

E dopo un ultimo sguardo se ne andò, lasciando Fabrizio più confuso che mai.

**“Sto tizio è strano”** ammise, girandosi verso Niccolò **“me puzza de quarcosa, ma non so’ sicuro e’ cosa.”**

**“Ah, non guardare a me!”** L’agente sollevò le mani in segno di resa e scosse la testa con violenza **“L’hai detto pure te che in questi casi l’unica cosa che devo fa’ è ascoltare ed imparare, ché sono ignorante.”**

Fabrizio sorrise divertito è borbottò un: **“Ben detto ragazzì”** sotto voce, prima di uscire dall’ufficio e urlare: **“BERTI! Ma n’do’ stai?”**

Un rumore di tacchetti in corsa ed il volto occhialuto dell’agente gli si parò di fronte:

**“Agente Berti a rapporto, signore!”**

**“Bravo, e vedi de datte n’a calmata che me metti ansia…”**

**“Sissignore!”**

**“No, sur serio, relassate. Comunque me servi, va a controllà se gli alibi di sti ragazzi so’ veri. E portate pure l’appuntata Elisa Toffoli che c’ha bisogno de fa n’po’ de pratica.”**

**“Sissignore!“**

Dopo che se ne fu andato Fabrizio passò quasi un’ora immerso nei suoi dubbi, cercando di districarsi tra i suoi pensieri alla ricerca di qualche indizio, o addirittura idea, che potesse aiutarlo nella risoluzione del caso: una ragazza scomparsa; la sua migliore amica che parla di tre ragazzi: un fidanzato “storico”, con il quale ha avuto una relazione lunga, ma pieno di rancore malcelato e di una volgarità e superficialità unica; il suo attuale fidanzato, timido studioso e spaventato ed infine quello problematico che, a detta dell’amica, particolarmente “appiccicoso” nei suoi confronti, quasi uno stalker, ma che si era presentato ostentando una tranquillità quasi innaturale, troppo composita per essere vera; litigi violenti e messaggi minatori; i tre ragazzi che cercano di pestarsi i piedi vicendevolmente e nessun testimone…

Gli sarebbe esploso il cervello.

**** 

 

**“Ispettore, abbiamo controllato gli alibi dei tre sospettati!”**

Fabrizio quasi cadde dalla sedia non si era per niente accorto dell’ingresso della giovane appuntata, dai capelli neri e la voce decisa…

**“Gli alibi dei sospettati Crispino e de Maio coincidono, mentre quello di Mattei no. Nel bar nessuno ci ha saputo dir nulla su di lui, nessuno l’ha visto né entrare né uscire.”**

**“Bene… anzi benissimo! Grazie Toffoli.”** Fabrizio poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ma non durò molto.

Non avevano molto e un alibi non confermato, perché era in un locale affollato, non rappresentava niente. Purtroppo erano solamente delle congetture e non prove schiaccianti, e anche lui iniziò a nutrire dei piccoli dubbi sulla colpevolezza di Mattei. Ma aveva dubbi anche su de Maio…

Si lascò sprofondare sulla sedia, dopo gli interrogatori si sentiva stanco, quasi distrutto.

Aveva perso il controllo, non gli succedeva da molto tempo, eppure quel giorno l’ispettore Rubini era riuscito a farlo andare fuori di testa. Di certo avevano fatto di tutto, lui e il sospettato, a logorare la sua pazienza, messa a dura prova dalla pressione che quel caso gli aveva messo addosso. Era stato quasi inevitabile scoppiare di rabbia e se non fosse stato per la sua stanchezza a quest’ora l’ispettore Rubini avrebbe portato a casa un bel occhio nero. 

Si sfregò le mani sovrappensiero, cercando nella mente di collegare i vari elementi del caso: tutti e tre hanno un legame con la vittima, due di loro un possibile movente e uno dei due ha un alibi confermato. 

L’unico che rimane è proprio il primo ragazzo, ancora in commissariato, trattenuto in stato di fermo. 

A prima vista sembrerebbe facile la risoluzione ma purtroppo senza prove schiaccianti sarebbe inutile accusarlo. 

Non al punto da farlo confessare. 

All’improvviso i suoi poveri e torturati neuroni ebbero un’illuminazione folgorante: non era sicuro della colpevolezza del ragazzo, ma un secondo parere lo avrebbe aiutato certamente. 

Ringraziò mentalmente la sua mania di studiare il passato sei suoi collaboratori. 

Percorse velocemente i corridoi che, dal suo ufficio, portavano al laboratorio della scientifica, certo di trovarlo lì. 

E infatti non si sbagliava. 

Intento ad esaminare chissà cosa al microscopio, Ermal non si accorse immediatamente dell’arrivo dell’ispettore. Se ne accorse dopo, quando egli si avvicinò e le sue narici furono invase dall’odore di muschio bianco, fumo di sigaretta e sudore. 

**“Ispettore! Non l’avevo sentita entrare, di cosa ha bisogno?”** Disse il più giovane senza voltarsi neanche verso di lui. 

**“Se nun me ricordo male, lei è tipo n’ esperto de linguaggio del corpo… “**

**“Sì,** **perché me lo chiede?”** Ora l’attenzione del medico era rivolta completamente verso l’uomo di fronte a lui. 

**“Non le dispiace se le chiedo ‘n favore?”**

**“Assolutamente no!** **”**

Fabrizio spiegò brevemente al dottore i suoi dubbi su de Maio e gli chiese se, riguardando il filmato dell’interrogatorio, il dottore potesse delucidarlo sulle sensazioni che aveva avuto lui. 

**“Il mio istinto nun se sbaglia mai, ma qua c’è na ragazzina in gioco e nun potemo perdere tempo a spremere un ragazzino fino a farlo confessà, soprattutto se poi dice a’ verità.”**

**“Quindi vuole che le confermi ciò che il suo intuito le suggerisce.”** Continuò Ermal, accomodandosi nella sala audio e video del commissariato. Riconobbe immediatamente l’agente Moriconi intento a visionare alcuni filmati, mentre l’ispettore borbottava alcuni ordini al tecnico informatico. 

**“Prego dottore, venga qua.”** Il moro lo fece accomodare davanti ad uno schermo, sedendosi poi di fianco a lui. Sullo schermo c’era il video dell’interrogatorio a de Maio. Infatti, mentre nel suo ufficio cercava di rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi, Fabrizio aveva capito di aver sottovalutato il ragazzo, ancora troppo accecato da ciò che era successo con Mattei e il vice ispettore Rubini.

Passarono così l’ora seguente, a visionare ripetutamente il filmato, cercando di cogliere ogni particolare utile. Ermal aveva preso un foglio bianco ed una penna ed aveva iniziato a scrivere, minuto per minuto, cosa succedeva, bloccando il video ogni secondo, cosa che aveva molto stupito Fabrizio.

Dopo l’ennesima analisi del filmato Ermal, sistemati i suoi appunti, disse: **“È molto bravo a mascherare le proprie emozioni ma, se vede, nei primi istanti dell’interrogatorio, ha puntato gli occhi sulla finestra numerose volte, come in cerca di una via di fuga, ed in più batte le palpebre molto in fretta, è in ansia. Neanche il viso è perfettamente immobile: infatti, quando parla di Vittoria, prima sbarra gli occhi, totalmente colto alla sprovvista, poi si tocca la bocca e porta lo sguardo in alto a destra. Forse stava cercando di inventare qualcosa, forse voleva rendere più cattiva l’immagine della ragazza, come per difendersi da quel che sapeva Vittoria c’avrebbe detto. È molto intelligente… ma non una statua. Quando parla della loro separazione arriccia le sopracciglia per qualche istante e stira le labbra, è arrabbiato ma poi le distende subito, e non per mascherarsi ma perché sembra davvero tranquillo, come se si sentisse soddisfatto di qualcosa.”**

**“Ne è sicuro dottò? Potrebbe essere un elemento fondamentale dell’indagine questo.”**

**“Posso essere abbastanza sicuro che questo ragazzo durante l’interrogatorio era nervoso e sulle sue, nonostante le apparenze ben studiate, come se nascondesse qualcosa… “** Mormorò il più giovane, grattandosi il mento pensieroso. 

**“Ispettore! Venga a vedere!”** La voce di Niccolò fece scattare sull’attenti i due uomini, che velocemente si avvicinarono alla postazione dell’agente. 

Davanti ai loro occhi c’era il filmato del retro di un ristorante. C’era la ragazza, Lucia, e una figura, troppo scura per essere riconosciuta, che discutevano animatamente. Poi lui, tirato fuori un fazzoletto, lo ha premuto sulle sue labbra con violenza. Dopo poco lei svenne e lui la caricò su di un furgoncino bianco.

**“Purtroppo il furgoncino ha la targa coperta e, nonostante abbiamo controllato le telecamere lungo le strade vicine, non siamo riusciti a capire la sua direzione e dove sia finito. In più è un comunissimo furgoncino Fiat, a Roma ce ne sono migliaia… “**

Ermal si portò una mano alle tempie, immerso nei suoi pensieri ed esclamò: **“Ho un’idea!”**

Pochi minuti dopo Fabrizio, seduto nel suo ufficio, aveva finito di comporre il numero del bar dei de Maio e, guardando il dottore, chiese: **“Ma è sicuro che funzioni?”**

**“Sicurissimo! Il ragazzo è molto sicuro di sé, anche troppo. È incensurato ed ha agito per gelosia, quindi quasi in un impeto di rabbia. Non credo proprio si fosse preparato alla perfezione per rapirla… “**

**“Giusto.”** Ammise pensoso lui, in attesa di una risposta dal telefono.

**“Pronto, Bar delle Ginestre, cosa posso fare per voi?”**

**“Salve, so’ l’ispettore Mobrici, der commissariato de Trastevere, vorrei fare qualche domanda al titolare, il signor de Maio.”**

**“So’ io, che succede?”**

**“Voi avete un furgoncino bianco della Fiat per caso? Di proprietà, in fitto… “**

**“No, non abbiamo furgoni di nessun tipo, perché?”**

**“È importante, non le viene in mente niente?”**

**“No, davvero… “**

Fabrizio lanciò un occhiata sconsolata ad Ermal che, piazzatosi vicino a lui, aveva sentito tutto. Il dottore allora esclamò concitato: **“I parenti! Chieda dei parenti!”**

L’ispettore sbarrò gli occhi stupito e si affretto a chiedere: **“Nemmeno dei vostri parenti o amici stretti?”**

**“Ora che ci penso sì, mio fratello Luigi, che gestisce il panificio qui accano ha un furgone bianco! Ma perché me lo chiedete?”**

**“Un’ultima domanda, sa dirmi dove posso trovare suo figlio?”**

**“È qui con me al bar, perché?”**

**“Grazie mille, ci è stato di immenso aiuto!”** e riagganciò vittorioso

Uscito dal suo ufficio urlò: **“BERTI! Chiama un certo Luigi de Maio, ha un forno in Campo de Fiori, chiedigli di un certo furgone bianco. E fammi mandare a prendere Antonio al bar e portatelo qua!”**

 

**** 

**“Ora tutti e due i sospettati sono qua… ma come faccio a farmi dire la verità?”**

Fabrizio camminava avanti e indietro per l’ufficio del commissario Domenicone, che lo aveva fatto chiamare per farsi spiegare bene tutto ciò che avevano scoperto.

**“Adesso è l’una, solitamente la gente a quest’ora mangia e de Maio stava lavorando al bar, mentre Mattei è qua da sta mattina.”** Disse il commissario, immerso nei suoi pensieri.

**“Che sta a dì commissa’?”**

**“Che il rapitore, perché di rapimento si tratta, non ha ancora avuto il tempo di portare da mangiare alla sua vittima. Anche secondo i filmati, è da escludere l’idea che ci siano complici, quindi è uno dei nostri ragazzi ad occuparsi di tutto. Se la fortuna ci assiste e se davvero uno dei due è il rapitore, allora possiamo attuare questo semplice piano: li teniamo entrambi in stato di fermo fino a sta sera, verso le otto, poi li rilasciamo entrambi. Molto probabilmente la prima cosa che farà sarà recarsi dalla ragazza per portarle da mangiare, no? Inoltre, durante il pomeriggio, più passa il tempo più inizierà ad essere insofferente ed a voler uscire.”**

Fabrizio lo guardava sconvolto: quell’uomo era un genio!

**“Potremmo utilizzare le trasmittenti col gps, o come cavolo se chiamano… “**

**“Ottima idea Fabrizio!”**

**“Macchè, l’dea l’ha avuta lei, commissà.”**

L’ispettore uscì dall’ufficio quasi sconvolto e, con rapidità, iniziò ad organizzare le squadre.

Non molto tempo dopo Berti gli disse che aveva parlato con Luigi de Maio che, però, gli aveva detto di non aver dato a nessuno il furgone. Cosa, effettivamente, non molto credibile.

Ore dopo, verso le sette e mezza, Fabrizio si ritrovò nell’androne del commissariato con davanti a sé tutta la sua squadra. Sia al motorino di Antonio sia alla macchina di Vincenzo erano stati applicati dei ricetrasmettitori, che gli avrebbero permesso di seguirli.

**“Abbiamo avuto i permessi del magistrato, possiamo iniziare il nostro piano.”** Annunciò, guardando uno ad uno i suoi uomini.

Lui ed una delle volanti avrebbero seguito de Maio mentre un’altra volante avrebbe seguito Mattei.

E forse, con una buona dose di fortuna, avrebbero trovato Lucia. 

**“Allora sapete ognuno il vostro ruolo, non possiamo sbagliare. Mi raccomando, non deve accorgersi di essere seguito.** **”**

Con un gesto della mano Fabrizio congedò i suoi agenti e, nell’androne del commissariato, rimasero solo lui e il dottor Meta. 

**“Mi ripeta ancora una volta perché sono compreso anche io in questa operazione.”** Disse Ermal, seguendolo fuori dall’edificio. 

**“Ho bisogno di un dottore nel caso la ragazza sia ferita o altro… e anche perché è stato molto utile nelle indagini.”** Ammise l’ispettore dirigendosi verso una motocicletta nera di grossa cilindrata. 

_Qualcosa_ _non va,_ pensò il ragazzo. 

**“Ispettore, la sua volante … dov’è?”**

**“Questa è la mia volante.”** Disse Fabrizio, accarezzando dolce la sella della moto. 

**“Sta scherzando?”**

**“Il localizzatore perde il segnale dopo un kilometro de distanza, questa moto qui ci permetterà de seguì quel disgraziato senza perderlo de vista. Guido io, lei dottò seguirà il segnale sul telefono.”** Detto questo l’ispettore s’infilò il casco e passò il suo telefono e un altro casco ad un Ermal sempre più confuso.

**“Qualcosa mi dice che non posso tirami indietro.”**

**“Doveva tirarsi indietro prima de presentarsi a me dottò, ora fa parte della mia squadra e farà quello che dico io.”** Scherzò il moro. 

Nello stesso momento in cui Ermal indossò finalmente il casco, il localizzatore venne attivato e i due osservarono il sospettato raggiungere in tutta fretta il motorino e immettersi nelle strade romane. 

Ermal salì in sella e posò la mano sinistra sul manubrio dietro la sella.

**“Se regga, dottò.”** Disse Fabrizio e partì sgasando. Lui sussultò, preso alla sprovvista, e avvolse subito il braccio attorno alla vita dell’ispettore, la mano aperta e premuta contro l’addome. 

Cominciarono subito a seguire il ragazzo, mentre dietro di loro l’auto del resto della squadra iniziò da subito ad avere problemi per il dannato traffico della Capitale. 

Il ragazzo fece di tutto per evitare le strade principali ed Ermal dovette stringersi più forte contro Fabrizio per non rischiare di cadere. 

Dopo un tempo infinito passato ad inseguire il sospettato per mezza Roma si ritrovarono in una zona di campagna, appena fuori città. La volante oramai lontana, persa tra gli ingorghi ed i semafori lenti. 

Per sicurezza avevano lasciato un’ulteriore distanza per evitare di essere scoperti e lo seguivano da lontano.

Videro il ragazzo rallentare e fermarsi in una casupola semi-abbandonata, accanto ad un furgone bianco, _quel_ furgone bianco _._ Fabrizio si fermò di colpo, nascondendosi alle spalle di una casetta vuota sul margine della strada, un centinaio di metri prima. Scesero rapidamente dalla moto, l’ispettore aprì la sella e prese la ricetrasmittente, accertandosi di quanto lontano si trovasse la volante ed aggiornandoli sulla loro attuale posizione, quindi tirò fuori la pistola e la caricò.

**“Bene, ora aspettiamo, so’ rimasti parecchio dietro. Potrebbero metterci anche venti minuti pure con la sirena.”**

**“Venti minuti? Non possiamo aspettare così tanto! Ogni minuto è prezioso per salvarle la vita.”**

**“Ma semo da soli, co’ ‘na sola pistola, se a’ sente davvero de fa da soli? Per me non è a’ prima vorta, ma per… “**

**“Andiamo, dobbiamo salvarla a tutti i costi.”**

La decisione nei suoi occhi lo stupì parecchio ma lo spaventò allo stesso tempo: era un civile e lui lo stava coinvolgendo in un blitz armato… poteva finire davvero male, ma c’avrebbe pensato dopo, il dottore era già partito.

Si avviarono silenziosi per quella strada desertica, quasi in punta di piedi e, giunti davanti alla porta, Fabrizio sussurrò: **“È la sua prima volta in… “azione”? potrebbe essere pericoloso.”**

Ma Ermal non lo stava quasi ascoltando, troppo preso nel girare la maniglia rugginosa della porta.

**“È aperta.”** Ammise stupito, voltandosi a guardarlo con gli occhi infuocati di eccitazione.

_Oh mio dio, in che guaio me so’ cacciato_

**“Facciamo piano, nun deve sentirci, che lo pigliamo de sorpresa.”** Sospirò l’ispettore, preparandosi ad entrare. 

La porta cigolò appena ma riuscirono ad entrare senza ulteriori rumori. Si ritrovarono in quella che un tempo era una cucina ma che di tale c’era rimasto solo un tavolo rovinato ed un piccolo frigo del Cretaceo. Sul tavolo c’erano alcuni contenitori di plastica semi vuoti, mentre da dietro alla seconda porta della stanza filtrava una fioca luce, erano lì dentro.

**“E ja’, mangia, non mi puoi schiattà e’ fame… “** Una voce maschile si alzò da dietro la porta, seguita da dei mugugni di protesta. Ermal vi si accostò e fece cenno a Fabrizio di entrare quando l’avrebbe aperta, quindi la spalancò e l’ispettore entrò, con la pistola ben in vista, urlando: **“Fermo, polizia!”**

La stanza era piccola e con le pareti ammuffite, una lampadina appesa al soffitto l’illuminava a malapena, c’erano solo un armadio ed un letto, sopra al quale stava seduta una ragazza, in evidente stato confusionale (probabilmente sotto morfina), con le mani legate dietro la schiena ed attaccata al letto e con in dosso solo l’intimo. Antonio, accanto a lei, lasciò cadere a terra il contenitore pieno di cibo, con uno scatto raggiunse la seconda porta della stanza e se la chiuse dietro, evitando per un soffio i proiettili.

Ermal corse da Lucia senza pensarci su due volte, lei, terrorizzata, si era rannicchiata in fondo al letto, e, nonostante la palese confusione ed un livido sul braccio, sembrava star bene.

Fabrizio, invece, si era lanciato all’inseguimento del ragazzo ed, attraversando la porta, si era ritrovato in una terza stanza, totalmente vuota e spoglia, se non fosse per un’uscita che dava sul retro della casa; l’attraversò e, dopo nemmeno un secondo, un’asse di legno lo colpì sulle mani, facendogli cadere la pistola. E così iniziò la colluttazione tra i due.

Spaventato dai rumori provenienti dall’esterno, Ermal decise di andare a controllare, lasciando la ragazza avvolta nel suo giubbotto, che le stava largo come una coperta. Una volta fuori trovò Fabrizio a terra, sormontato da Antonio che lo teneva per la gola, sembrava indemoniato. Senza pensarci due volte afferrò la pistola, caduta proprio sull’uscio e la puntò sul ragazzo **“Fermo!”** Urlò **“O ti apro un buco in fronte!”**

Antonio si paralizzò subito, dando il tempo a Fabrizio di assestargli un cazzotto dritto sulla mascella, facendolo stramazzare al suolo.

Alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Ermal, la pistola impugnata malamente, la mano tremula e i capelli sul viso a velargli gli occhi. 

**“Mi hai salvato la vita.”** Sussurrò tra i colpi di tosse, mentre, lentamente, gli toglieva la pistola da mano **“Grazie… ”**

 

***

**“Ciao mamma come va?... hanno fatto i compiti i bambini?... si si tra poco torno ma’, il tempo de sistemà e’ scartoffie a lavoro e torno… ciao, ma’ ciao”**

Ermal ascoltò la conversazione telefonica dell’ispettore di fianco a lui, mentre osservava da dietro al vetro la ragazza nella sua camera d’ospedale, finalmente libera dalle grinfie del suo aguzzino. 

Era seduta sul letto, stretta tra le braccia dei suoi genitori che, finalmente, dopo l’angoscia provata in quei giorni, hanno potuto riavere la loro amata figlia viva. 

Ermal registrò ogni piccolo gesto d’affetto tra i tre e sorrise quando la ragazza si girò nella sua direzione, stretta ancora nel suo giubbino, gli occhi pieni di ringraziamento verso di lui. 

Sentiva una bella sensazione al cuore in quel momento, complice il fatto che inevitabilmente si era affezionato alle vicende di quella ragazzina. 

Era uno dei suoi più grandi difetti: si affezionava troppo, anche alle storie dei corpi da analizzare, non li guardava come semplici oggetti da analizzare ma come esseri umani a cui portare rispetto. 

Il suo insegnante di tirocinio glielo ripeteva sempre:

**< _Tutta questa sensibilità non è adatta ad un ispettore, figurati per noi medici, Meta_ >** gli parve quasi di risentire la sua voce nella testa. 

**“Allora, dottore, io me ne torno a casa. Davvero ottimo lavoro, senza de lei non so che avrei fatto… “** Disse l’ispettore, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e sorridendogli stanco. 

**“Oh grazie ispettore... Ma lei crede davvero di tornare a casa con quella ferita?”** Chiese sconcertato Ermal, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di un brutto taglio sul sopracciglio, che nella fretta non aveva notato. 

**“Ma nun è niente dottò. È solo ‘n taglietto!** **”**

**“Non esiste! Lei adesso viene con me e si fa medicare, chiaro?!”** Ordinò con voce ferma il più giovane, fissandolo negli occhi. 

Di fronte a quello sguardo Fabrizio non poté far altro che ubbidire. Fu così che si ritrovò trascinato in una camera d’ospedale inutilizzata, seduto sull’unico letto di quella stanza. Subito dopo tornò il dottore con in mano tutto il necessario. 

**“Ora non si muova, non ci metterò molto.”** Disse per rassicurarlo, notando l’espressione dell’ispettore rivolta verso l’ago e il filo, appoggiati su di un piattino di metallo. 

Ermal cominciò a pulire lentamente il taglio, evitando di premere il tampone con troppa forza. Notò, però, il crescente nervosismo che stava velocemente attanagliando l’uomo di fronte a lui. 

Rise internamente al pensare che un uomo fatto e finito come l’ispettore Mobrici potesse farsela sotto per un aghetto. 

**“Ha per caso paura degli aghi, ispettore?”** Non fece in tempo a mordersi la lingua che quella frase sgusciò veloce dalle sue labbra. 

**“Sono ipocondriaco, non mi aiuta l’idea che forse me dovrà ricucì come na scarpa vecchia”** Ammise Fabrizio, gli occhi fissi su di lui per registrare ogni suo movimento. 

**“Non è tanto profonda la ferita quindi non avrò bisogno di ricucirla, tutto questo sangue era solo scena.”** Mormorò, regalandogli un sorriso storto. 

**“Solo una piccola garzetta e sarà come nuovo.”**

Fabrizio a quelle parole parve tranquillizzarsi e, mentre il dottore gli applicava la garza sul taglio, non poté fare a meno di studiare attentamente i tratti di quel viso ora di fronte a lui. 

Era la prima volta che l'aveva così vicino e i suoi occhi non persero l'occasione di registrare ogni minimo dettaglio: notò immediatamente il piercing sul sopracciglio quasi inesistente, i ricci definiti che gli ricevevano sulla fronte, il naso perfettamente simmetrico e adatto all’ovale del suo viso, le profonde occhiaie che contornavano quei grandi occhi castani e le labbra sottili e tese in quel momento di concentrazione. 

Per l'ennesima volta in quella giornata, Fabrizio si ritrovò ad indugiare troppo sulla figura di fronte a lui. Era ovvio che entrambi si stessero studiando, calcolando le distanze giuste da porre tra di loro e il modo migliore per far combaciare due persone apparentemente così diverse. 

**“Ecco qui ispettore, come nuovo!”** Annunciò fiero Ermal, raccogliendo il resto dei medicinali e garze per riportarle al loro posto. 

Fabrizio lo accompagnò per il corridoio nel silenzio più assoluto fino a quando non fu proprio il dottore ad interromperlo:  **“I medici mi hanno confermato l'avvenuta violenza sessuale. Stanno adesso aspettando il tossicologici per controllare se è stata costretta ad assumere sostanze stupefacenti per tenerla buona.”**

**“M'assicurerò che quel disgraziato ce rimanga ar gabbio per molto. Che schifo... “** Commentò infuriato Fabrizio stringendo i pugni. 

Aveva bisogno di fumare. 

Velocemente cercò tra le tasche della sua giacca di pelle e trovò subito l'accendino e la sua amata sigaretta. 

**“Me vuole accompagnà per na sigaretta fuori dottò?”**   chiese cortesemente l'uomo, la sigaretta appoggiata dietro l'orecchio destro. 

Ermal lo guardò e si tastò le tasche dei suoi jeans per accertarsi avesse tutto il necessario per rollarsene una. 

Per fortuna aveva tirato il tabacco fuori dalla giacca in tempo.

**“Volentieri!”**  disse, estraendo velocemente un filtrino e seguendo il moro fuori dall'edificio.


	4. L'inizio

La notte era scesa dolcemente sulle strade di Roma, avvolgendo ogni angolo della città eterna nella giusta atmosfera. In quella danza di luci e vita notturna l’ispettore Mobrici osservava quello spettacolo appena fuori l’ospedale, una sigaretta tra le labbra lo accompagnava. 

Dopo una giornata del genere era l’unica cosa che potesse calmarlo davvero. Inspirò, reclinò la testa all’indietro e poi rilasciò lentamente il fumo, beandosi di quella sensazione. Il caso di quella ragazzina gli aveva occupato l’intera giornata e provocatogli un forte mal di testa. Ma almeno adesso Lucia era salva, tra le braccia dei suoi genitori e il responsabile di tutto ciò, nelle mani della giustizia. Lui poteva tornarsene così a casa con la certezza di aver fatto il suo lavoro nel migliore dei modi e con un’altra cicatrice a decorargli il corpo. Istintivamente si toccò il sopracciglio medicato, percorrendo con le dita il profilo del cerotto. 

Già s’immaginava la reazione dei suoi figli al vederla: Anita lo avrebbe riempito di baci per ‘fargli passare la bua’, Libero invece lo avrebbe guardato da lontano magari prendendolo un po’ in giro, solo per poi lasciargli di nascosto un cerotto sul comodino della sua stanza. A quel pensiero fu istintivo per il Moro incurvare le labbra in un grande sorriso, mentre gli sembrava già di sentire il calore dell’abbraccio dei suoi figli, come una calda coperta nelle fredde notti d’inverno. 

Non si rese conto, perso com’era nei suoi pensieri, del dottor Meta di fianco a lui che, con la sigaretta appena fatta tra le labbra, gli mormorava qualcosa mentre la mano destra, ornata da un anello a forma di teschio (che non aveva notato in precedenza) andava a grattarsi pigramente la nuca. 

 **“Scusi può ripetere?”**  Disse Fabrizio cadendo palesemente dalla nuvoletta di pace sul quale era steso. 

 **“Dico, ispettore, ha d’accendere? Ho dimenticato l’accendino… “**  Ripeté l’uomo, indicando stizzito la propria sigaretta ancora spenta. 

Odiava dover ripetere le cose. 

L’ispettore cercò nelle tasche della sua giacca di pelle e glielo passò velocemente, ritornando a fumare. 

Rimasero così per qualche minuto: appoggiati al muro in silenzio, solo con le nuvolette di fumo che espiravano a turno uscivano dalle loro labbra. 

Ermal inspirò profondamente e poi, ad occhi chiusi, espirò molto lentamente il fumo dalle narici, beandosi dell’aroma che stuzzicava i ricettori del suo naso. Fu così che, tra una tirata e un’altra, cominciò a studiare più attentamente l’uomo di fianco a lui.  

Notò che era alto quanto lui ma decisamente più robusto, notò le nocche della mano destra, leggermente screpolate per il gancio assestato a De Maio. La sua investigazione proseguì più su, notando la linea decisa della mascella ornata da un ordinato velo di barba, salì più sù e notò i capelli disordinati di un castano scuro lucente. Nel momento in cui però riabbassò lo sguardo esso fu catturato da quello dell’ispettore. Ermal distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato ma notò con la coda dell’occhio Fabrizio ridere a quello scambio di occhiate, e leggermente imbarazzato coprirsi il viso con la mano libera. 

 _Buffo,_ pensò Ermal,  _un uomo grande e grosso come lui si imbarazza ancora_

 **“Senta, dottore, stavo pensando a nà cosa… “** Cominciò il moro dopo qualche minuto passato in silenzio e gettando a terra la sigaretta ormai finita. 

 **“Se sta pensando a quale cicatrice da battaglia potrebbe restarle sul viso può anche tranquillizzarsi: grazie a me il suo bel faccione rimarrà immacolato.”** Il dottore si stupì di ritrovarsi a fare battute con un uomo che era in pratica uno sconosciuto per lui. 

Non era un tipo così espansivo, le prese in giro per lui erano riservate agli amici, eppure gli era stato facile prendersi questa libertà con lui. 

Troppo facile. 

La frase pronunciata rimase nell’aria per qualche secondo tra di loro, per poi essere accolta dalla risata fragorosa dell’altro. 

Non si aspettava per niente un’uscita del genere. Ed Ermal non si aspettò un sorriso così radioso incorniciare un viso fino a qualche ora prima così serioso. 

**“No, stavo pensando che credo sia inutile continuare a darci del lei, non credi? In fondo dovremmo lavorare insieme per un po’ e la trovo una perdita di tempo. Niente più Ispettore, chiamame Fabbbbrizio.”**

_Con quante “b” ha detto il suo nome?_

Il più giovane parve pensarci per un attimo a quella frase, quasi cose se stesse soppesando attentamente ogni parola pronunciata dall’ispettore. 

Dopo un periodo di tempo che per Fabrizio parve esageratamente lungo, Ermal si girò verso di lui e con sua grande sorpresa gli porse la mano dicendo: 

**“Accetto la proposta, Fabrizio.”**

L’uomo afferrò immediatamente la mano e stinse forte, avvertendo subito il contrasto tra il calore di quella mano e il freddo metallico dell’anello. 

**“Me fa tanto piacere, Ermal.”**

E in quella serata romana di ottobre due anime affini si ritrovarono a parlare del più e del meno, appoggiati al muretto di quell’ospedale mentre il mondo intorno a loro non smetteva di correre con i suoi ritmi. I due rimasero a parlare a lungo tra di loro, come se fosse bastato quel semplice tu concesso ad appianare le piccole divergenze avute all’inizio. 

Quelle erano stati semplici artriti tra due persone costrette a lavorare in coppia dopo un lungo periodo passato in solitaria. 

Era comprensibile una cosa del genere, del tutto naturale pensò il castano. 

Eppure non riusciva a spiegarsi quello che però si stava creando tra di loro in quel momento; Era una strana chimica e affinità, qualcosa che non aveva provato con nessuno fino a quel momento. Avevano entrambi una lunga gavetta alle spalle, forse era questo insieme di esperienze in comune a creare la giusta sintonia. 

 **“Non m’aspettavo un dottorino così simpatico, sembravi così antipatico l’altro giorno.”** Si ritrovò a confessare il più vecchio dei due, giocando con una sua ciocca di capelli. 

 **“Manco tu eri tutta questa simpatia Fabrì.”** Eccola un’altra crepa creata in quella corazza. 

Un nomignolo, lo aveva appena chiamato con un nomignolo. 

Non poteva essere. 

Fabrizio si stupì di quanto il suo nome abbreviato suonasse così bene, se pronunciato dalla voce del più giovane. 

Aveva un qualcosa di musicale, particolare. Non poté, però, evitare di notare un certo disagio nella figura di fronte a lui. 

Subito si chiese se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato… 

Non fece in tempo però a indagarci su che il suo telefono squillò, riportandolo alla realtà. 

Era sua madre…

 **“Ma dove sei finito?”** Urlò lei, dall’altro lato della linea **“È da un’ora che ti aspetto, mi avevi detto che stavi tornando! I bambini vorrebbero darti la buona notte!”**

**“Si ma’ scusa, mi hanno trattenuto… “**

**“Vabbè, vedi di non tardare oltre.”** E stizzita riagganciò, lasciando il figlio a guardare allibito la schermata nera della chiamata terminata sul cellulare.

Quella chiamata ebbe l’effetto di uno spillo che rompe una bolla di sapone: la bolla di insolita tranquillità che si era creata tra di loro. 

**“Me sa che devo andare… “**

**“Aspetta Fabrì!”** Disse il più giovane, bloccando sul posto l’altro. **“Dovremmo scambiarci i numeri! Lavoro molto durante la notte e vorrei poterti avvisare immediatamente appena scopro qualcosa.”** Spiegò. 

Senza fiatare Fabrizio gli porse il telefono, dandogli così modo di registrare il proprio numero.  

Dopo questo veloce scambio, Fabrizio, con la testa bassa, salutò in fretta l’altro e si avviò verso casa per adempiere ai suoi doveri da padre, non prima però di voltarsi verso Ermal con un sorriso rilassato e dire: 

**“A domani allora dotto’!”**

**“A domani Fabrì”**

*****

 

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto si ritrovò risucchiato dal lavoro, anche se la cosa non gli dispiacque più di tanto, almeno si sarebbe distratto.

Per Ermal e il resto del team della scientifica fu particolarmente difficile scoprire l’identità del corpo ritrovato sei giorni prima sul lungofiume del Tevere, già in stato di decomposizione, apparentemente strangolato da un piccolo lenzuolo bianco, totalmente nudo.

Dopo la conclusione del caso sulla scomparsa della piccola Pontecorvo il dottore poté concentrarsi solo sull’identificazione del corpo. Così passò i successivi tre giorni, chiuso nel piccolo ufficio affidatogli insieme ai suoi assistenti, confrontando i dati di tutti gli uomini scomparsi negli ultimi mesi con quelli appresi dallo studio del corpo. Quando stava per perdere ogni speranza, però, ecco comparire un ulteriore informazione: una macchia, una bruciatura sotto la spalla destra, rinvenuta solo grazie ad attente analisi, che in primo luogo non era stata notata. Una bruciatura che Ermal aveva già visto da altre parti.

 

**“L’uomo trovato morto sul Tevere è la prima vittima del killer!”**

Oramai entrare nell’ufficio dell’ispettore Mobrici senza bussare, e perlopiù urlando, era diventato il passatempo preferito di tutto il commissariato, si ritrovò a pensare Fabrizio, osservando un Ermal affannato sull’uscio della stanza e con la mano ancora ancorata alla maniglia.

_Un giorno me la staccheranno, lo so, me lo sento_

**“Aspetta, cosa?”** Era stato tutto così improvviso da non aver ben capito cosa stesse succedendo.

 **“Il caso che hai affidato a Moriconi, il cadavere sul Tevere, abbiamo le prove che sia vittima del killer, guarda!”** E così dicendo gli tese la foto che rappresentava la bruciatura.

 **“Me poi spiega’meglio a’ situazione? Nun era un caso mio ma mo cambia tutto”** Chiese stupito Fabrizio, esaminando la foto poco chiara.

**“Allora, secondo quanto affermano le indagini fatte prima del mio arrivo, il corpo è rimasto per cinque giorni nascosto tra alcune casse e rifiuti in una zona molto calda e umida, non molto lontana dal luogo del ritrovamento. Purtroppo, però, questo ha comportato un disfacimento dei tessuti ancor più precoce…”**

**“Erma’, parla potabile, che vor di’?”**

**“Vuol dire che si è decomposto più in fretta del dovuto e questo ha reso l’identificazione e le analisi ancora più difficili. Ma credo che siamo giunti ad una soluzione, potresti convocare la moglie del ragionier Lucio Paolo Massa per il riconoscimento del cadavere, sono convinto sia lui.”**

**“Se ne sei così sicuro la faccio chiamare subito. Piuttosto dimme quarcos’artro, tipo: quando è scomparso sto tizio, com’è stato ucciso, dimme tutto.”**

Ermal, che si era già preparato tutto, sollevò il foglio, che si era portato dietro insieme alle foto, ed iniziò a leggere: **“Il ragioniere è scomparso improvvisamente due settimane fa, la moglie è venuta a sporgere denuncia due giorni dopo ma il caso è stato messo da parte poiché era stata prelevata, dal conto corrente di Massa, anche una bella somma di denaro quindi… “**

**“Si era pensato ad una fuga strategica… “**

**“Esatto, anche perché lui e la moglie, come specificato da lei stessa, non stavano passando un bel momento, quindi è stato facile supporre un allontanamento volontario dell’uomo. La prima autopsia tenuta dal mio collega stabiliva come causa della morte lo strangolamento da parte di un telo bianco, lasciato poi attorno al collo, ma poi sono state rinvenute dal mio team tre coltellate: una in petto, una sulla schiena ed una sull’addome.”** Concluse, tendendo poi il referto e il resto delle foto all’ispettore.

 **“Grazie dotto’, hai fatto un lavoro sopraffino.”** Disse Fabrizio, sorridendogli.

_Ermal, sei un uomo adulto, non puoi permetterti di arrossire così_

**“Allora io torno in laboratorio.”** Borbottò sotto voce, senza guardarlo negli occhi e avviandosi alla porta

 **“Aspetta”** Disse Fabrizio, alzandosi dalla scrivania **“si è fatto tardi e tu stai a’ lavora’ ininterrottamente da troppo tempo, torna a casa, tanto se ho n’problema te posso sempre chiama’, no?”**

**“A qualsiasi orario Fabrì.”**

Eccolo qua di nuovo, quel nomignolo infantile, il modo in cui tutti i suoi amici lo chiamavano, ma che detto da lui, con quella voce vellutata e quell’accento particolare, prendeva una sfumatura quasi…

 **“Allora buonanotte, anche se sono solo le otto.”** La sopracitata _voce vellutata_ del dottore ruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri portandolo a guardarlo negli occhi, stanchi ma riconoscenti.

**“Buonanotte dotto’, e cerca de non pensare troppo che sembri un fantasma pe’ quanto stai sciupato… “**

E con un sorriso lo sentì ridere dietro la porta che si era chiuso alle spalle.

_Fabrì, c’hai ‘na dignità, nun poi guardà er…bagaglio dei tuoi colleghi così_

 

*****

 

Il suono assordante di Back in Black, degli AC/DC, invase la piccola stanza di quella pensione romana. Un corpo si mosse sotto le coperte del letto matrimoniale, mormorando tra i denti qualche bestemmia recitata metà in barese metà in albanese. Ermal si alzò nervoso dal letto, chissà come il giorno prima era riuscito ad addormentarsi ad un orario umanamente accettabile, e lesse il nome del genio che lo chiamava a quell’ora:

Fabrizio Mobrici 

 **“Pronto…?”** Rispose il dottore, la voce visibilmente impastata dal sonno. 

**“Oh, Ermal, vedi de svegliarte n’fretta, avemo n’artro cadavere stamattina.”**

Ci mise più tempo del dovuto per processare quell’informazione e, con voce per nulla convincente, borbottò: **“Okay… mi stai mandando una volante o vengo io in commissariato?”** E, sperando disperatamente per la prima opzione, controllò l’ora: 

_5:40_

Non era neanche sorto il sole. 

_Ok che sono mattiniero, ma qui c’è un problema_

**“Muovite che ti stiamo aspettando io e Nicolino qua sotto. Movite dottorino, altrimenti vengo su e te faccio sbrigà io.”** Rise l’ispettore, chiudendo poi la chiamata. 

Ermal rimase qualche secondo confuso da quella chiamata, per poi decidersi ad alzarsi e guardare fuori dalla sua finestra che dava sulla strada. 

Eccoli lì: l’ispettore e l’agente Moriconi, appoggiati alla volante e visibilmente infreddoliti. 

Non ci mise molto a prepararsi e, infatti, in poco tempo si ritrovò ad attraversare il portone d’ingresso della pensione, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Fabrizio. 

 **“Buongiorno dottorino, forza salite in macchina che abbiamo tanta strada da fa’ oggi.”** Disse Fabrizio, guardando le facce distrutte e assonnate dei due uomini di fronte a lui. 

 **“Annamo, Nicolino, svegliate, così impari a passare le serate nei locali durante la settimana… “**  Ermal notò lo sguardo da ladro preso con le mani nel sacco di Niccolò, che, rosso come un peperone, si sistemò nel sedile anteriore, lato passeggero. 

Notò perfettamente il colletto della divisa spiegazzato, segno che il ragazzo si fosse vestito di fretta e constatò che altri inequivocabili segni sul collo facevano compagnia all’ombra del succhiotto che aveva notato alcune mattine prima. 

 **“Non ti sembra un po’ troppo prenderlo in giro così? La ragazza gli avrà fatto fare tardi, ieri notte. Dagli tregua.”** Mormorò sornione Ermal a Fabrizio, non aspettandosi minimamente la reazione dell’uomo a quelle parole. 

 **“ ‘Na ragazza?! Nicolino?! A’ Nicolì, se fanno ste cose? C’hai la ragazza e lo devo venì a sapere dal dottore qua?!”** lo rimproverò Fabrizio, mettendo in moto la volante e partendo a tutto gas. 

Niccolò riuscì a diventare, se possibile, ancora più rosso e alzò lo sguardo al cielo nella speranza di ottenere una qualche benedizione divina. 

 

Il viaggio in auto fu accompagnato dalle domande dell’ispettore sulla vita privata del povero agente Moriconi, che cercava con tutte le sue forze di evitare l’argomento e rispondere in modo molto vago. 

Davanti a quella scenetta, Ermal, non poté trattenersi dal ridere sotto i baffi, nonostante l’aria truce quei due erano davvero buffi. 

Non si accorse però dello sguardo dell’ispettore che lo spiava sorridere calmo e sereno dallo specchietto retrovisore.

Fabrizio fu colpito da quell’espressione su viso del dottore, ma non seppe dirsi perché, di tutti i sorrisi che aveva notato sul suo volto, la sua attenzione fu catturata proprio da quel preciso sorriso. 

Nel frattempo la città intorno a loro, lentamente, riprendeva vita, con la luce pigra dell’alba che scaldava tenuemente le strade e i pochi pendolari di corsa verso le metro a quell’ora infausta del mattino.

Ermal cercò di registrare ogni piccolo angolo che scorgeva dal finestrino, già innamorato, dopo solo cinque giorni, di Roma. 

Gradualmente, e dopo molti kilometri, la città diede spazio ad un piccolo quartiere residenziale sul mare, con le sue villette a schiera tinte di bianco e al dottore parve di ritrovare casa, solamente osservando quella distesa di blu increspato all’orizzonte. Il vento era forte e il mare agitato, pieno di spuma bianca portata via dalle raffiche fredde di vento da Nord.

La volante si fermò nel giardinetto di una villetta in costruzione, catapultando di nuovo i tre uomini alla realtà. 

L’ispettore uscì per primo e si avvicinò alla piccola folla creatasi attorno al luogo del delitto. Steso a terra, circondato dalle Forze dell’Ordine e con un lenzuolo bianco a coprirlo completamente c’era il corpo senza vita della vittima. 

 **“Buongiorno, sono l’ispettore Mobrici, ditemi tutto.”** Si annunciò Fabrizio ai colleghi già presenti sul posto, mentre con la coda dell’occhio notò al suo fianco la massa di ricci del dottor Meta. 

 **“Ispettore Franchi, buongiorno. La vittima è Mario Beati Renga, 63 anni, direttore di banca. È stato trovato dai vicini stamattina. Sembra essere stato accoltellato e poi sommerso da quelle travi laggiù per farlo sembrare un incidente. So che questa zona è fuori dalla vostra giurisdizione ma… “** Cominciò l’ispettore e, alzando il telo bianco, mostrò una bilancia a due bracci marchiata a fuoco sul fianco destro della vittima. **“ …Credo che questo sia un suo caso, ispettore.”**

I due uomini si guardarono tra di loro, un misto di rabbia e preoccupazione li avvolgeva. 

Rabbia perché il killer era riuscito a colpire ancora;

Preoccupazione perché sembrava intenzionato a uccidere ancora. 

L’ispettore Franchi li lasciò soli dopo essersi congedato, finalmente liberi di esaminare il corpo. Ermal esaminò immediatamente le coltellate e il marchio sul fianco, scongiurando con amara certezza che non fosse un qualche emulatore. 

Era proprio lui. 

 **“Nicolì fatte dà na’ macchina fotografica e comincia a fa’ foto in giro e alla vittima.”** Ordinò Fabrizio all’agente Moriconi che, velocemente, eseguì. 

 **“Cosa hai da dirmi per adesso, Ermal?”** Mormorò il moro, avvicinandosi al dottore. 

 **“La morte potrebbe essere avvenuta tra la mezzanotte e l’una di notte, le ferite sembrerebbero sempre state fatte con la stessa lama degli altri casi, ed ecco il solito bigliettino… “** Disse il castano, afferrando la bustina trasparente che un uomo della scientifica gli stava tendendo. Dentro vi era un pezzo di carta aperto.

 **“Lo abbiamo trovato nella tasca della giacca.”** Spiegò lui, prima di allontanarsi. 

Ermal comincio a leggerlo ad alta voce: 

 **« - Maestro mio, or mi dimostra**  

 **che gente è questa, e se tutti fuor cherci**  

 **questi chercuti a la sinistra nostra.**  

 **Ed elli a me: - Tutti quanti fuor guerci**  

 **sì de la mente in la vita primaia,**  

 **che con misura nullo spendio ferci.**  

 **Assai la voce lor chiaro l’abbaia**  

 **quando vegnono a’ due punti del cerchio**  

 **dove colpa contraria li dispaia.**  

 **Questi fuor cherci, che non han coperchio**  

 **piloso al capo, e papi e cardinali,**  

 **in cui usa avarizia il suo soperchio - ».**  

Niccolò ritornò in quel momento con una macchina fotografica e silenziosamente cominciò a scattare foto, il suono dei flash che accompagnava l’ispezione del corpo. 

 **“Il giardino è video-sorvegliato, potremmo cercare qualcosa nei filmati… “** Disse sovrappensiero Fabrizio, guardandosi attorno. 

 **“Sperando che abbiano catturato qualcosa. Per quanto riguarda la vittima, non c’è dubbio che la causa della morte siano queste tre coltellate ma dovremmo fare altri esami per esserne certi.”** Detto questo il dottore si alzò e richiamò l’uomo della scientifica per ulteriori informazioni. 

**“Dovremmo?”**

**“Certo! Mi assisterai nelle autopsie d’ora in avanti… Se non ti disturba la vista.”** Disse ironico il riccio, un mezzo ghigno sul viso. 

Il moro si stupì di quella uscita del dottore, ma non poté evitare di rispondere a quel ghigno con una smorfia di rimando. 

 **“Vedo che te sei svegliato in vena de pigliarle eh?”**  Ribatté Fabrizio, ricevendo un’alzata di spalle in risposta. 

I tre continuarono ad esaminare il corpo della vittima e raccogliere i pochi referti interessanti sulla scena del crimine. 

Anche questa volta il killer non aveva lasciato tracce. 

Con il sole ormai completamente sorto su quelle villette a schiera, la volante del commissariato di Trastevere sfrecciò verso la centrale. 

Il mare, nel frattempo, si era finalmente calmato. 

*****

 

Il ritorno in commissariato fu accompagnato da una magnifica sorpresa per l’Ispettore Mobrici. 

Varcata la porta del suo ufficio, egli si ritrovò davanti un uomo fasciato in un completo elegante, la pelle abbronzata e i lunghi e lucidi capelli neri legati in un piccolo chignon. 

 **“Anvedi chi se rivede, Andrea!”** Urlò Fabrizio, sbracciandosi e abbracciando l’uomo di fronte a lui. 

Andrea Ra: 

Suo amico fin dai primi giorni in commissariato, quando era soltanto un semplice agente incazzato con il mondo. 

Era l’avvocato del commissariato e uno dei suoi più cari confidenti. 

**“ ‘Mazza che faccia che c’hai Fabrì. Che hai combinato?”**

**“Non me ne parlare, un caso difficile. Dimme di te Andrè, Come è andato il viaggio de nozze?”** L’avvocato lo guardò negli occhi e il moro ebbe la risposta alla sua domanda. 

Era uno sguardo che aveva visto poche volte sul viso del suo amico, abituato a nascondere le sue emozioni per professione. Era lo sguardo di una persona completamente innamorata, devota alla persona che gli aveva rubato il cuore. 

Era stato proprio lui che gli aveva fatto incontrare Roberto “the Sceriff”, suo marito. 

Era stato amore a prima vista e Fabrizio aveva fatto di tutto per riuscire a farli mettere insieme. Il giorno del loro matrimonio era forse la persona più orgogliosa tra i presenti, più della giunonica madre di Roberto ed emozionato allo stesso modo. 

Sì perché quello che vedeva in loro due era la rappresentazione di due anime gemelle che si erano incontrate e avevano fatto di tutto per restare insieme. 

In fondo al suo animo, anche lui sperava d’incontrare un giorno qualcosa del genere. 

 **- E’ andato benissimo. Siamo tornato solo per te Fabrizietto. –** Scherzò l’avvocato, pizzicandogli la guancia. 

 **\- Allora… ho sentito che abbiamo carne fresca in commissariato… un bel dottorino… -** Cominciò Andrea sedendosi sulla scrivania dell’agente Moriconi e accavallando teatralmente le gambe. 

**\- Sì, è venuto per aiutarci con questo serial killer.**

Andrea lo guardava fisso, cercando di catturare ogni piccolo dettaglio. Fabrizio roteò gli occhi al cielo, ormai arreso ai modi dell’amico. 

Sapeva già cosa stesse cercando. Da quando si era lasciato con Giada, Andrea si era prefissato la missione di trovargli la persona giusta per lui, donna o uomo che sia. 

L’arrivo di un nuovo componente nella sua squadra con il quale lavorasse a stretto contatto, come il dottor Ermal Meta, era una succulenta occasione per l’avvocato. 

**“Andrè nun pensà a niente…  Semo solo colleghi, nun te immischià!”**

**“Perché Fabrì, sei già geloso?”** Scherzò Andrea, ricevendo in risposta un bel dito medio. 

In quel momento, con un tempismo fatale, Ermal entrò nell’ufficio dell’ispettore, ovviamente senza bussare. 

 **“Fabrì dobbiamo andare in laboratorio, è già arrivato il corp… oh! Non sapevo fossi impegnato.”** Disse il dottore appena aperta la porta, bloccandosi immediatamente alla vista dei due uomini. 

Gli occhi dell’avvocato che lo scannerizzavano da capo a piedi. 

 **“Lei deve essere il famoso dottor Ermal Meta. Piacere Andrea Ra, avvocato del commissariato.”** Si affrettò a dire l’uomo, bloccando Fabrizio sul colpo dal parlare. 

Ermal annuì e si presentò cordialmente all’avvocato, inconsapevole dello sguardo che l’altro gli stava rivolgendo. 

Fabrizio voleva sotterrarsi in quel momento. Corse però subito in aiuto del dottore, intenzionato a non lasciarlo un altro secondo ancora nelle grinfie del suo amico. 

 **“Ermal te puoi avvià, te raggiungo subito. Er tempo de salutà n’amico.”** Disse, sorridendo al dottore e lanciando un’occhiataccia ad Andrea. 

Il castano, guardò stranito quel siparietto, ma senza fare domande girò i tacchi e lasciò l’ufficio. 

Il moro notò perfettamente l’occhiata che l’avvocato rivolse al sedere del dottore mentre la porta si chiudeva davanti a loro. 

 **“La vuoi finì Andrè! Sei sposato mo.”** Lo rimproverò Fabrizio, dandogli una gomitata nel fianco. 

**“Sto lavorando per te Fabrì e te posso già dì che lo approvo al 110%... Almeno fisicamente.”**

**“Andrè… “**

**“Andrè un corno! Nun te lo puoi far scappare eh! Sto dottorino sembra n’angelo sceso in terra con quei riccioli… Spero per te non sia così angelico anche a letto… “** Fabrizio si passò una mano nervoso tra i capelli, imbarazzato oltre modo dalla piega che stava prendendo quel discorso. 

 **“OKAY adesso basta! Dì n’altra parola su Ermal e te do ‘na pizza che te spedisco a Milano. Mo esci che devo anda’ in laboratorio.”** Disse Fabrizio, aprendogli la porta. 

**“Aah vi date già del tu! Interessante… “**

**“Andrè dacce un taglio!”** Urlò l’ispettore, ormai rosso in viso. 

 _Guarda te se a quarantatré anni me devo imbarazzà come na ragazzetta…_ Pensò Fabrizio, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso il laboratorio. 

 

Si fermò appena fuori la porta, cercando di riprendere fiato e la calma. Andrea era capace di questo e altro. 

Aprì la porta ed entrò ostentando tranquillità, mentre osservava la figura da lontano del dottor Meta. Era intento a parlare con un collega in piedi in fondo al corridoio, il camice bianco che gli copriva il corpo magro. Stava bene in camice doveva ammetterlo. I loro sguardi s’incontrarono per un secondo ed Ermal velocemente lo raggiunse, dopo aver congedato il suo interlocutore. 

 **“Bene, sei arrivato, vieni abbiamo un’autopsia da fare.”** Disse il dottore, guidandolo verso una delle salette in fondo al corridoio, costellato da vari ambienti che ospitavano macchinari d’analisi e computer. Era stato tante volte lì dentro ma per lui era come se fosse ogni volta la prima. Riusciva a scorgere un nuovo dettaglio ad ogni visita. 

Senza che se ne accorgesse si ritrovò davanti il corpo senza vita del banchiere che divideva lui e il dottore. 

L’uomo di fronte a lui lo squadrò per accertarsi che fosse pronto per procedere e dopo aver visto l’ispettore annuire al suo sguardo, lanciò un’occhiata all’assistente di fianco a lui e cominciò: 

**“Da quello che possiamo notare non ci sono segni di colluttazione, nessun minimo indizio che la vittima possa aver lottato.”**

**“Forse è stato narcotizzato e poi ucciso?”** Chiese Fabrizio, mentre Ermal voltava leggermente la testa del cadavere.

Notò chiaramente le sue pupille dilatarsi. 

 **“A quanto pare non servirà a molto il tossicologico che ho richiesto… Guarda un po’ qui.”** Disse il dottore, sollevando la testa della vittima. Sulla nuca c’era una ferita ormai ricoperta di sangue secco. 

Tramortito e poi ucciso. 

Il dottore pulì delicatamente la ferita e iniziò ad esaminarla attentamente.

**“Sembrerebbe un colpo inferto con un oggetto simile a tubo di ferro… potrebbe trovarsi ancora sulla scena del crimine.”**

**“Manderò un paio di agenti a controllare la zona. Hai qualcos’altro da dirmi sulla vittima?”**

Il dottore lo guardò negli occhi e scosse la testa lentamente, i ricci che leggermente si muovevano a quel movimento. 

 **“Come nei precedenti delitti il killer non ha lasciato tracce sui corpi, solamente le coltellate e il marchio a fuoco, ah! A proposito: il marchio è stato ovviamente fatto dopo la morte della vittima, sicuramente per evitare che urlasse dal dolore.”** Concluse il più giovane, mentre la penna dell’assistente di fianco a loro non la smetteva di scrivere. 

L’autopsia non continuò per molto e alcuni minuti dopo Ermal stava coprendo con un lenzuolo il corpo del banchiere. 

 **“Cosa ne pensi di tutto ciò?”** Mormorò il moro, approfittando che fossero da soli. 

 **“Penso che il nostro uomo conosce molto bene il modus operandi del vecchio killer, come se fosse il suo allievo. Però, a differenza sua, è più preciso, quasi chirurgico, e, per nostra sfortuna, non lascia nulla al caso… “** Soffiò via Ermal, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi e reclinando in giù la testa. 

 

Era sfiancante dover analizzare un corpo che non presentava neanche il più piccolo indizio, una minima impronta o macchia che potesse avvicinarli alla verità. Si sentiva come se il killer li guardasse da lontano brancolare nel buio, sogghignando sornione. A Fabrizio non sfuggirono i pensieri del dottore. Lo comprendeva perfettamente: sentiva anche lui lo stesso senso d’impotenza e la sensazione di essere solo una marionetta, guidata dallo stesso assassino. A differenza del dottore, però, lui non era di certo intenzionato ad abbattersi. Faceva ormai parte del suo passato abbassare la testa e abbattersi alle difficoltà. 

Si avvicinò lentamente a lui intenzionato a rassicurarlo, come si fa con un gatto randagio in un giorno di pioggia. La sua mano si alzò leggermente e rimase sollevata a mezz’aria, come fermata da un muro invisibile.

Ma il muro c’era. E’ un muro che ognuno di noi solitamente ha intorno a sé e l’ispettore poteva sentirlo perfettamente circondare il dottore. 

Era stata una delle prime impressioni che aveva avuto su quel dottore di poco più giovane di lui, ma con sulle spalle un fardello pesante quanto il suo. 

O addirittura più pesante. 

Aveva percepito fin da subito la barriera che egli poneva tra lui e il mondo e, davanti a quella muraglia, Fabrizio aveva qualche dubbio, non sapeva se fosse giusto oltrepassarla e allungare quella mano, rimasta ancora sospesa a mezz’aria, verso quei ricci. 

 

La sua mano però si mosse da sola e si appoggiò delicata su quella nuca; le falangi vennero accolte immediatamente dalla morbidezza di quella chioma castana. 

Ermal alzò di scatto la testa in risposta e, quasi scottato da quel contatto, indietreggiò di un passo, sistemandosi il camice imbarazzato. 

Fabrizio lo guardò dispiaciuto e si grattò imbarazzato la nuca: aveva oltrepassato un confine che non doveva calpestare. 

Come sempre riusciva a fare la cosa sbagliata. 

 **“Emh… Ho delle scartoffie da compilare… Se hai bisogno di me sono nel mio ufficio.”** Disse quasi sottovoce l’ispettore, affrettandosi ad uscire da quella stanza, uno _‘scusa’_  sussurrato con ancora meno voce, sperando di non essere sentito. 

Invece il dottore l’aveva sentito. Non sapeva neanche perché si fosse allontanato in un modo così brusco, poteva almeno spiegarsi. Invece aveva preferito comportarsi come se quella mano poggiata sui suoi ricci non fosse più quella dell’ispettore Mobrici, ma una mano più familiare a lui che lo riportava a tanti ricordi della sua terra natia. 

Ricordi dolosi che credeva di aver seppellito nella sua anima da anni. A quanto pare non era così. 

Si sentiva in colpa per il suo comportamento, quell’uomo non gli aveva fatto niente di male e meritava una spiegazione. 

Con quei pensieri entrò nella piccola stanzetta che era il suo ufficio, sul tavolo un vecchio libro faceva capolino. Era una vecchia edizione della divina commedia che lui stesso aveva comprato in un mercatino dell’usato a Bari. L’aveva portata per rinfrescarsi la memoria e seguire la febbrile logica dantesca del killer. Accarezzò la copertina color porpora sospirando.

Doveva farsi perdonare. 

*****

La porta dell’ufficio dell’ispettore Mobrici rimase chiusa per l’intera giornata. Al suo interno Fabrizio cercava di occupare la mente con rapporti da scrivere e moduli da compilare, relativi alle sue indagini. Niccolò era stato mandato sulla scena del crimine a cercare un qualsiasi tubo di ferro o una qualsiasi traccia di arma contundente. 

Così nessuno poteva disturbarlo. Eppure qualcuno bussò alla sua porta, quando ormai il sole lentamente calava sulle case romane. 

 **“Avanti”** Disse fermo l’ispettore, senza neanche guardare chi varcasse l’uscio. 

Con lo sguardo fisso sulle carte poggiate sulla sua scrivania, Fabrizio notò un paio di buste poggiate su di essa e un odore familiare gli invase le narici. 

Cibo. 

Alzò la testa e i suoi occhi scuri vennero catturati da quelli color nocciola del dottor Meta, davanti a lui. 

 **“Riguardo stamattina … non volevo allontanarmi in modo così brusco … non me l’aspettavo una cosa del genere. Non sono abituato al contatto fisico.”** Disse Ermal, reggendo quello sguardo con molta più calma che credeva di avere. 

_Smettila di fissarmi! E’ già imbarazzante che io sia qui a dirti questo_

Ci furono un paio di attimi di silenzio, intervallati soltanto dal brusio del commissariato al di fuori di quella stanza. 

**“ …Nun te devi scusà, dovrei essere io… “**

**“Non pensiamoci più, okay? Tutto passato. Ora mangiamo, che mi hanno detto che da sta mattina non hai toccato cibo, quindi… “** Lo interruppe Ermal e così dicendo, cominciò velocemente ad estrarre dalle buste le porzioni di cibo per entrambi. Alla vista di quei cartocci, Fabrizio poté soltanto raccogliere le varie scartoffie in giro e riporle al loro posto, dando spazio alle leccornie appena comprate. 

Cenarono in silenzio, entrambi appagati dalla compagnia l’uno dell’altro e lieti di aver chiarito quello spiacevole episodio. 

Era stato facile chiarirsi, pensò Ermal. Non era abituato a chiarire così facilmente qualcosa. Non più almeno. 

I ricordi dei litigi con Silvia si fecero prepotentemente spazio nella sua mente, ma Ermal li scacciò immediatamente. 

Non era il momento di pensarci, non poteva metterli a paragone 

O forse sì? 

Nonostante conoscesse Fabrizio da poco più che cinque giorni, era ormai chiarissimo che ci fosse una forte intesa tra di loro. Era come se si capissero a vicenda. 

Per Ermal era come guardare davanti ad uno specchio, e sorprendersi nel ritrovare una persona diversa dal suo riflesso. 

 **“Se ogni volta che qualcosa non andrà bene tra de noi me vieni in ufficio con sta bella roba me farai ingrassà.”** Disse all’improvviso l’ispettore, cercando di smorzare il cerchio di pensieri che vedeva stringersi lentamente attorno la testa del dottore. 

Quella frase parve sorbire l’effetto desiderato, infatti il più giovane si risvegliò immediatamente ritornando alla realtà. 

**“Non ti ci fare l’abitudine… non sono la tua badante che ti deve ricordare di mangiare.”**

_Delicato come un’asfaltatrice_ , pensò Fabrizio. 

 **“Hai detto badante perché so più vecchio de te?”** Fu la domanda retorica dell’ispettore che ricevette in risposta una misera scrollata di spalle. 

**“Ti ho portato anche il rapporto tossicologico del caso Renga e indovina un po’? la nostra vittima è pulita.”**

**“Pulita come anche le registrazioni a circuito chiuso della villetta di fronte. Hanno perso tutte le registrazioni della giornata.”** Disse l’ispettore, addentando un po’ d’insalata. 

 **“Dobbiamo fare chiarezza tra i vari omicidi… aspettami qui.”** Ordinò all’improvviso Ermal, uscendo di fretta dall’ufficio. Ci ritornò subito dopo, sbattendo sulla scrivania di Niccolò un tomo vecchio più del Colosseo. 

 **“Sto mattone che l’è?!”** Chiese sorpreso Fabrizio, avvicinandosi ad esso. 

 **“Una vecchia edizione della divina commedia, sapevo ci sarebbe tornata utile.”** L’ispettore notò alcuni segnalibri di colori diversi fuoriuscire dalle pagine ingiallite del libro. Il dottore sollevò lentamente il secondo segnalibro, mostrando un passo dell’opera.  

Il limbo 

**“Questa zona ospita tutti i bambini morti prima di ricevere il battesimo. Ovviamente questo ci porta al caso Fabi: la bambina.”**

Mentre il dottore parlava del collegamento tra il canto in questione e la bambina trovata morta, Fabrizio sparecchiò velocemente e portò vicino il libro tutto il materiale riguardante il killer dantesco. 

Estrasse dal fascicolo la foto della bambina e l’appoggiò delicatamente sulla scrivania. 

 **“Morta affogata. I suoi genitori avevano deciso de non battezzarla… “**  Ermal si accorse del dolore che provava l’ispettore nel vedere una bambina così piccola uccisa senza pietà. 

**“Se vuoi passiamo agli altri casi… “**

**“No no… ce la posso fa.”** Disse fermo il Moro, continuando a descrivere tutti i reperti acquisiti dalla polizia su quel primo omicidio. La serata dei due passò così nel leggere i canti della divina commedia e associare i rispettivi omicidi, nella speranza di trovare qualcosa che fosse sfuggito alle indagini. 

Era già sera tardi quando i due conclusero il mosaico di foto e documenti che decorata ormai quella piccola scrivania. 

**“Ricapitolando: avemo un killer fissato per sta divina commedia che se diverte a uccidere gente che potrebbe rappresentare i cerchi de sto inferno. Ogni registrazione di telecamere circostanti le scene der crimine sono inutilizzabili e questo in più s’è divertito a sfidà te, perché hai mannato ar gabbia er maestro suo. Giusto?”**

**“Esatto”** sospirò affranto  **“mi piacerebbe davvero sapere se si sono conosciuti e soprattutto quanto davvero li accomuna… dobbiamo trovare un filo conduttore, qualcosa che ci faccia capire almeno cosa intende fare dopo… Aspetta!”** Ermal afferrò la foto del cadavere, del quale per giorni si era occupato del riconoscimento e che non avevano ancora posizionato sul mosaico, e disse: **“Lui è il primo!”**

Davanti alla faccia confusa dell’ispettore spiegò: **“Prima del limbo ci sono gli ignavi, Fabrì, che sono torturati da insetti e costretti ad inseguire una bandiera bianca… “**

 **“ …Come quella travata con il corpo.”** Concluse per lui Fabrizio, buttando un occhio sugli appunti che si era scritto.

**“Era stato il suo primo omicidio programmato e non è andata come esattamente voleva, nonostante l’idea di posizionare i due corpi ai lati del Tevere, come se si trattasse dell’Acheronte, è stata una trovata geniale. Per questo sta uccidendo sempre più rapidamente e con violenza: non vuole essere ignorato, vuole che si sappia cosa sta facendo e perché… “**

**“Folle”**

**“Già”**

I due guardarono per un attimo quella scrivania piena di foto e una consapevolezza li raggiunse come uno stiletto nello stomaco. 

Quello era solo _L’inizio._


	5. La stella più fragile dell'universo

Faceva troppo freddo, per i gusti del commissario Domenicone, quella mattina, nonostante fosse solo il nove Ottobre. Arrivò molto presto in commissariato, salutò affettuosamente Berti che, ovviamente, era sempre l’ultimo ad andare via ed il primo ad arrivare, e, più per far conversazione che per altro, chiese: **“È successo qualcosa di interessante nella mia assenza?”**

**“No, signor commissario, a parte il fatto che l’ispettor Mobrici, a quanto pare, non è tornato a casa ed è rimasto chiuso nel suo ufficio tutta la notte.”**

**“Cosa? Sul serio?”**

**“Si, la sua moto è rimasta nell’esatto posto di quando sono andato via e, in più, la sella è bagnata perché sta notte, intorno alle 3.00, ha piovuto e se lui avesse dovuto… “**

**“Ok, va bene, grazie. Bastava che dicevi solo sì, lo sai?“**

_Come diamine fa ad essere così lucido così presto la mattina?_

**“Mi scusi signor commissario… “**

**“Dai, non fa nulla, ora occupati del furto di ieri mattina, visto che sei così attivo.”**

Prima si allontanava da quel robot umano, meglio sarebbero stati i suoi poveri neuroni assonnati.

 

Si avvicinò alla porta dell’ufficio dell’ispettore e, delicatamente, l’aprì, non senza qualche scricchiolio. Ciò che vide lo intenerì, e non poco: Fabrizio si era addormentato seduto, con le braccia incrociate al petto e la testa reclinata verso il basso e, ogni tanto, borbottava qualcosa nel sonno; di fronte a lui, invece, totalmente abbandonato sopra un grosso librone polveroso, dormiva il nuovo medico legale, con l’espressione rilassata tipica di chi è immerso in qualche bel sogno.

Avvicinandosi in punta di piedi notò anche un altro particolare: sulle spalle del dottore era stata poggiata, come una coperta, la giacca di pelle preferita di Fabrizio, che indossava 362 giorni all’anno, e che non aveva mai prestato a nessuno, nonostante fosse l’uomo più generoso che avesse mai conosciuto.

L’aveva visto prestare la sua preziosa chitarra, la sua moto, tutti i suoi capi d’abito e perfino la sua divisa al nipote per una festa in maschera. Ma non aveva mai prestato a nessuno quella giacca, ne era attaccato morbosamente.

Sorrise e, lentamente, ritornò sull’uscio della stanza per poi schiarirsi la voce e dire, con un tono piuttosto alto: **“Buongiorno Fabrizio! Come stanno andando le indagini?”**

 

Si beò della vista dell’ispettore riscuotersi all’improvviso e rischiare di cadere dalla sedia, mentre il dottore si alzava di scatto e si asciugava, poco elegantemente, la bava dalla guancia.

 **“Buongiorno, dottò”** Borbottò Fabrizio **“Puntuale come n’orologio svizzero… “**

Domenicone scoppiò a ridere ed esclamò: **“Andatevi a prendere un caffè, avete già fatto abbastanza.”** E così dicendo lasciò la stanza tra le risate, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

_Di nuovo!_

**“Si si, molto divertente.”** Ringhiò fra i denti il poliziotto dopo qualche istante per poi spostare lo sguardo sull’uomo di fronte a lui e… non seppe se intenerirsi o scoppiare a ridere.

Davanti ai suoi occhi c’era l’immagine più bella e tenera che avesse mai visto: Ermal lo guardava, ancora confuso dagli ultimi strascichi del sogno in cui era intrappolato, con i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni, la guancia destra arrossata, con il tatuaggio perfetto delle cinque dita su cui si era appoggiato e ancora sporca di qualche goccia di saliva. Gli occhi gonfi ed arrossati per il poco sonno e lo sguardo distrutto, mentre si stringeva addosso la sua giacca, completavano il quadro.

 **“Buongiorno Erma’ “** Non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere.

**“Si, buongiorno…”**

**“Che ne dici di un caffè? Non credo che senza potresti iniziare la giornata.”**

**“Si un caffè…“**

Una decina di minuti dopo, in un bar poco lontano, i due si ritrovarono seduti su un tavolino all’interno con una cameriera assonnata che aspettava paziente l’ordine.

 **“Allora, per me ‘na spremuta d’arancia. E…?”** Fabrizio guardava curioso Ermal in attesa di una risposta.

**“Un caffè doppio e un espresso, grazie.”**

La signora non se lo face ripetere due volte e schizzò via, senza dare il tempo all’ispettore di contestare.

**“Grazie Erma’ ma il caffè nun me lo posso bere, soprattutto a prima mattina. Mo’ chiamo a’ signora e…”**

**“No, guarda che il caffè è per me!”**

Dopo l’iniziale confusione Fabrizio ci provò anche a fare conversazione, ma il dottore continuava a rispondere in monosillabi, lasciandolo piuttosto abbattuto.

 **“Ecco a voi signori.”** La cameriera arrivò trafelata, abbandonò le tazze ed i bicchieri alla rinfusa sul tavolo e si allontanò, di nuovo quasi correndo. Ciò che seguì dopo lasciò Fabrizio parecchio turbato: Ermal, come ripresosi dal suo stato di trance, prese la tazzina dell’espresso e, come se fosse la cosa più normale di questo mondo, la versò nella tazza del caffè doppio, più grande ed in grado di contenere tutto quel caffè.

Poi lo vide sollevarla e, con non poca soddisfazione, mandare giù quel quantitativo di caffeina che avrebbe ucciso all’istante un elefante, nemmeno fosse the freddo.

**“Ma cosa...?”**

**“Perdonami per prima, ma se non mi bevo tutto questo caffè non sarei in grado di iniziare la giornata. A casa mi bevo quasi tutta la moka.”** e sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso, il primo della giornata.

 **“Ah m’beh, se o’ dici tu che sei dottore, allora te credo.”** Fabrizio gli strizzò l’occhio, poco convinto, e dopo un sorriso si bevve la sua aranciata.

_Ermal! Non puoi arrossire così!_

***

Il Sole era finalmente sorto in maniera decente e aveva riscaldato l’aria, rendendola meno pungente. Niccolò poté finalmente dedicarsi alla sua prima, ed unica (sta provando a smettere), sigaretta della giornata.

Le nuvolette di fumo si alzarono grigie, come le sue occhiaie, e sospirò stanco; come diamine faceva, pensò, a farlo tutte le notti quando lui, per tre volte a settimana che andava a dormire più tardi del solito, rimaneva uno straccio per tutto il resto del mese? Non lo capiva, e continuava a fumare.

**“Ma non avevi detto che avresti smesso?”**

Una voce maliziosa lo fece sobbalzare e gli fece cadere la sigaretta a terra.

_Parli del diavolo…_

**“Ma sono modi questi? Di comparire alle spalle così, a prima mattina?!”**

Una risata e poi uno sbuffo: **“Che permaloso che sei, uno scherzetto ti ho fatto! E poi è un peccato che sia caduta, l’avrei potuta finire io…”** Disse, raccogliendola e buttandola nel cestino lì vicino.

**“Ecco, sta cosa na’ capisco, tu sei na’ ciminiera e a me me rimproveri sempre!”**

**“Lo sai che mi serve, e sai bene che fa male, quindi se posso risparmiartelo, lo faccio.”**

Niccolò rimaneva sempre colpito dalla dolcezza del suo cuore che, sotto strati di spesso acciaio, era ancora meravigliosamente buono, nonostante tutto quello che aveva passato.

Lasciò i suoi occhi scuri specchiarsi in quelli cristallini della persona di fronte a lui che, con un sorriso, cercava di nascondere quanto quelle parole fossero una dolorosa verità.

Il giovane agente sapeva che dietro quello sguardo di ghiaccio, il trucco fine ma perfetto, la pelle curatissima e gli eleganti orecchini pendenti si nascondeva un’anima spezzata, e per questo, quella notte aveva scelto di restargli accanto, al contrario di tutti gli altri.

Già, quella notte…

 

_Un anno prima_

Era estate, la Capitale era una fornace di afa appiccicosa, anche di notte, ed era solo il dieci Luglio.

I suoi amici gli avevano parlato di quel locale per scherzo... Allora perché era proprio lì davanti?

La bandiera arcobaleno sventolava attaccata accanto all’insegna luminosa: Purple, era questo il suo nome. Numerose e variegate coppie lo circondavano mentre entrava e, una volta varcata la soglia, la musica forte ed il calore lo investì.

Ma più di tutto lo colpì la figura che, sinuosa come se fosse l’incarnazione stessa della musica, ballava sul palco posto al centro dell’affollato locale, stagliata contro il fondo luminoso della scena come una sagoma nera.

Vestita, o meglio svestita, con quella che da lontano doveva essere un gonna corta. All’improvviso quella che ai suoi occhi era ancora solo un’ombra fu illuminata da un occhio di bue dall’alto e non riuscì a credere ai suoi occhi.

Mai aveva visto niente di più bello, armonico e sensuale. Mai

Senza rendersene conto si era fatto largo tra la calca e se lo era ritrovato davanti, un metro e mezzo più su ed era rimasto di nuovo senza fiato: un paio di stivaletti corti bianchi in pelle, con il tacco corto e fine mettevano in risalto le gambe lunghe e chiare, quasi infinite. Lasciò lo sguardo vagare impudicamente per quel corpo meraviglioso, oltre quella gonna ridicolmente corta, bianca e ricoperta di glitter, che lasciava libero sfogo alle fantasie più perverse, finché i suoi occhi non si bloccarono in un paio di ghiaccio, resi neri dalle luci colorate puntate contro.

Sentì il cuore perdere un battito, e forse anche di più, mentre un sorriso malizioso ai massimi livelli si dipingeva su quel viso angelico, reso brillante da numerosi glitter posizionati sapientemente attorno agli occhi e sulle labbra. Era così che Niccolò si immaginava l’angelo tentatore, posto fuori alle porte del Paradiso per testare se te lo meritassi davvero: con quella stessa gonna striminzita, lo stesso corpetto brillantinato in argento e con gli orecchini pendenti fatti di piume. Un angelo.

Oppure un demone?

Non lo sapeva, l’unica cosa che in quel momento riuscì a focalizzare era la canzone: avevano davvero messo Like a Virgin di Madonna? Non poteva crederci.

L’angelo iniziò a muoversi ancora più sensualmente, afferrando il palo posto al centro del piccolo palco rotondo e issandosi su, lasciando in bella mostra… beh… tutto, e senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante.

Niccolò si perse totalmente nel turbine focoso dei suoi stessi pensieri, e solo quando la musica si bloccò per qualche istante si rinsavì, giusto in tempo per vedere il corpetto e la gonna venir strappati via in un colpo solo, mettendo in mostra il corpo nudo e sinuoso del suo personale demone tentatore.

I suoi occhi indugiarono sul petto flessuoso, messo in evidenza da due maliziose stalle argentate poste sui capezzoli, l’addome scolpito che lasciava intravedere i muscoli scattanti ed agili ed il bacino sottile, con le ossa un po’ sporgenti.

Unico indumento indossato era un perizoma bianco candido con la scritta _virgin_ proprio … lì

Attorno a lui la folla esultava, batteva le mani a tempo e qualcuno lanciava anche delle banconote sul palco mentre il ballerino si arrampicava sul palo senza fatica. La canzone stava per finire e il demone scese di nuovo a terra con un salto agile e perfettamente a tempo.

Dopo un ultimo lussurioso sguardo gli diede le spalle ed iniziò a camminare piano per la passerella stretta e lunga ed una volta giunto in fondo al palco, mentre le luci si spegnevano lasciandolo, agli occhi degli spettatori, solo come una sagoma scura ed indefinita, si strappò il perizoma e lo lasciò cadere, perfettamente a ritmo con l’ultimo colpo di cassa della canzone.

Appena sparì dietro le quinte le luci si riaccesero illuminando la folla osannante.

**“Che pubblico caloroso che abbiamo sta sera! Sono sicura che il nostro piccolo Irama sarà contentissimo di avervi fatto divertire, dolcezze.”**

A parlare era stata una drag queen apparsa sul palco, doveva essere di almeno due metri, pensò Niccolò osservandola camminare sopra di lui su quei tacchi vertiginosi abbinati al vestito verde smeraldo e a tutte quelle piume che le sbucavano dalla parrucca bionda. Con la sua pelle scura e la cura nel truccarsi gli ricordava vagamente quell’altra drag che gli era capitato di vedere in tv da qualche parte… ma non ricordava il nome…

Improvvisamente il suo cervello si bloccò: _Irama?_ , pensò, _Deve essere il nome del ballerino! Non può essere altrimenti!_

Il suo corpo agì prim’ancora che potesse terminare il pensiero, iniziò a girare per tutto il locale alla ricerca dell’ingresso per i camerino o almeno di trovarlo nella sala immensa.

Due palpate e tre inviti a ballare dopo si ritrovò nell’aria afosa della strada a reggersi la testa camminando in circolo come un cartone animato.

_Ma che me viene da pensare? Ma come m’è venuto in mente?! Come può uno come me anche solo pensa’ di parlare con uno come LUI!_

Caso volle che i suoi occhi si posassero sul vicolo accanto all’ingresso dove, in fondo, appoggiati al muro, c’erano un ragazzo, con in dosso solo un paio di boxer di pelle e delle bretelle, e quella che gli sembrava essere una ragazza (ma ciò che aveva imparato bene dentro quel locale era che niente è ciò che sembra) di fronte ad una porta taglia-fuoco aperta.

Dopo cinque minuti di violento auto convincimento trovò il coraggio di avvicinarsi e balbettare imbarazzatissimo: **“È questo l’ingresso per il camerino?”**

La ragazza rise e rispose: **“Hai indovinato tesoro, cerchi qualcuno?”**

Nella sua testa il giovane agente depennò _ragazza_ sostituendolo con _probabilmente trans_.

**“Emm… si… Irama c’è?”**

Una risata profonda da parte della giovane lo fece sobbalzare. **“Ma certo che c’è!”** Disse tra una risata e l’altra **“Resta tutte le sere a fino a tardi, ma cosa potresti volere tu da lui?”** Chiese, cambiando tono e diventando subito seria **“Vuoi vendergli qualcosa?”**

E prima che l’agente potesse esprimere tutta la sua indignazione l’altro ragazzo, rimasto fina a quel momento nel più completo silenzio borbottò, buttando via la sigaretta che stava fumando: **“Lo chiamo io, aspetta qua.”**

Anche lei lo seguì, sparendo dietro la tenda che copriva l’accesso, lasciandolo solo nel buio vicolo.

In quel mix quasi nauseante di profumo e fumo che erano i camerini di quel posto si aggiravano figure di tutti i tipi, e tra di loro, seduto su una sedia a sistemarsi il trucco, c’era un ragazzo che, circondato dagli altri, parlava di quanti uomini aveva visto sbavargli dietro quella sera.

 **“Hey Ir”** Lo chiamò il ballerino, che nel frattempo l’aveva raggiunto **“C’è un tipo…”**

 **“Zitto! Lascia perdere quello sfigato”** Sussurrò lei, dandogli una gomitata per farlo zittire, poi, rivolta ad Irama di fronte a sé, disse: **“Non ti preoccupare caro, niente di grave.”**

 **“Aspetta, fammi sentire cosa voleva dirmi Miguel.”** Chiese interrogativo il giovane, oramai totalmente preso dalla situazione.

**“No beh, c’è un tipo fuori che chiedeva di te…”**

**“Ha i capelli castani ed una camicia bianca tutta sbottonata?”** Chiese, sbarrando leggermente gli occhi.

**“Si, perchè?”**

Non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase che il suo interlocutore era già fuggito via, lasciando tutti sconvolti.

**“Hey bellezza, hai chiesto di me?”**

Niccolò rischiò sul serio di cadere quando si trovò davanti quegli occhi cristallini, avvolti ancora da una nuvola di brillantini ed un sorriso felino che sembrava pronto a divorarlo.

 **“C-ciao Irama.”** La salivazione totalmente interrotta e la tachicardia a mille **“si, scusa… io sono Nicoli-Niccolò, mi chiamo Niccolò… piacere.”** E timidamente tese la mano tremante e sudaticcia.

Il ragazzo rise: **“Irama? Non chiamarmi così, chiamami Filippo.”**

Peccato che quest’ultima parola gliel’avesse sussurrata direttamente nell’orecchio dopo avergli afferrato la mano ed esserselo tirato addosso.

L’unica cosa che Niccolò riuscì a capire della situazione fu il meraviglioso profumo forte, quasi selvatico, che lo investì. Si, selvatico.

 **“Che ne dici di andare in un posto più tranquillo? Qui c’è troppa confusione!”** Continuò in finto tono lamentoso

_Agente Moriconi.exe ha smesso di funzionare_

Si ritrovarono davanti la panda azzurra del giovane poliziotto dopo che questi aveva borbottato qualcosa come _macchina – vicina – di là_ e prima che potesse anche solo pensare a riprendere la parola il ballerino lo batté con violenza contro la portiera e, dopo averlo incastrato con il suo corpo, lo baciò in modo fin troppo spassionato.

 **“Desideravo farlo da quando ti ho visto lì, ai miei piedi, con quegli occhi…”** Sussurrò tra un assalto ed un altro, senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di respirare.

_Wow Nic, il tuo primo vero bacio con un uomo, wow… mi viene da piangere_

Mentre i neuroni del poveretto erano troppo impegnati ad elaborare la situazione, Filippo gli sfilò sapientemente le chiavi dalla tasca e fu perfino in grado di aprire la portiera, il tutto senza separarsi nemmeno di un millimetro dalla sua nuova preda. Se lo tirò addosso e, dopo aver aperto la porta ed avergli donato un ultimo sguardo pieno di desiderio, lo spinse sugli scomodi sediolini della macchina.

**“Ma che cosa?”**

**“Zitto e goditi lo spettacolo.”**

Per fortuna la sua Panda del 2006 aveva abbastanza spazio ed il tettuccio abbastanza alto per farli entrare entrambi: Niccolò steso e con le gambe piegate e Filippo seduto sul suo bacino, chino con tutto il suo peso su di lui.

Continuarono a baciarsi mentre le sapienti mani del ballerino andarono ad afferrare quelle ancora paralizzate del compagno e, portandosele sui fianchi sussurrò suadente nel suo orecchio: **“Non posso mica far tutto io…”**

Quando, però, si rese conto che erano rimaste, sudate e tremanti, ferme sui suoi fianchi si allontanò dalle sue, attualmente, labbra preferite, giusto quel po’ per poterlo guardare meglio in faccia, e ciò che vide lo stupì parecchio: Niccolò aveva gli occhi lucidi e rossi, quasi sul punto di piangere, le guance totalmente bordeaux e le labbra ancora dischiuse e gonfie, per non parlare dei capelli e della camicia totalmente spalancata con tanto di succhiotto (che non ricordava di avergli fatto, nella foga del momento); era un completo disastro.

Quella scena sorprendentemente, lo intenerì.

**“Hey splendore, che ne dici se continuiamo un’altra volta? Tipo… domani?”**

**“S-si”** Sussurrò nel disperato bisogno d’aria **“domani.”**

Con ancora gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, Niccolò osservò quel dannato demone che sembrava avergli succhiato via tutte le forze (e anche la voglia di vivere) scavalcarlo con eleganza e, una volta fuori dall’abitacolo oramai bollente della Panda, sistemarsi la maglietta nera attillata.

Osservarlo di nuovo così, con ancora gli occhi velati dall’eccitazione, gli fece ancora più effetto: sotto le luci fioche dei lampioni di quel parcheggio deserto i brillantini sparsi su tutto il suo corpo lo facevano quasi brillare e con quella maglietta illegale e quei pantaloncini indecenti sembrava davvero aver assunto la sua vera forma.

**“Allora a domani! Guarda che me la sono segnata, eh, se mi dai buca mi arrabbio… “**

**“No no nun mancherò, o’giuro.”**

**“Bene, sarà meglio per te”** e dopo un ultimo occhiolino malizioso se ne andò, con la solita grazia, lasciando gli orecchini piumati svolazzare nel leggero venticello afoso che tormentava la Capitale dall’inizio dell’estate.

Ritrovatosi solo, sudato ed ansimante sui sedili posteriori della sua Panda oramai inondata di glitter e con un biglietto tra le mani con scarabocchiato sopra un nome ed un numero di telefono, non poté che rendersi conto di non essere mai stato così felice.

[Fine Flashback]

Da quella notte erano passati mesi e non c’era stato giorno in cui non si fossero visti, sentiti o pensati. Erano diventati l’uno la salvezza dell’altro e non importava se stavano beatamente affondando, andava bene così.

Un paio di dita schioccarono davanti il suo naso, risvegliandolo da quei ricordi.

 **“Ti sei addormentato in piedi per caso? Stai bene?”** Gli chiese l’altro, preoccupato di vederlo così spaesato. In risposta ricevette una forte stretta ai fianchi e un lungo bacio sulle labbra.

 **“Adesso si.”** Rispose Niccolò per poi stringerselo addosso e reclamare un altro bacio.

***

La giornata in commissariato passò tranquilla. Il pallido sole nascosto dalle nubi del mattino lasciò presto il passo alle poche stelle che riuscivano a farsi valere tra i lampioni della capitale. Fabrizio non si accorse del cambio di luce nel suo ufficio e fu Niccolò a ricordargli che era ormai ora di tornare a casa. L’ispettore si massaggiò lentamente le palpebre chiuse con una mano, mentre l’altra andava ad appoggiare alla cieca gli occhiali da vista sulla scrivania.

Il chiacchiericcio sordo del commissario lo cullò per qualche minuto, dandogli il tempo di archiviare nella sua mente tutte le informazioni assimilate in quella lunga giornata d’indagini. Non era stata una giornata tanto impegnativa: metà della sua squadra era impegnata in un caso di rapine nel quartiere e l’altra metà cercava di carpire qualsiasi indizio utile al caso del killer dantesco. Ma non era semplice, l’assassino sapeva benissimo come far sparire ogni traccia di sé. L’uomo si alzò con un balzo dalla sedia, grattandosi la testa nervosamente. Ora non doveva pensarci, aveva bisogno di una doccia e di un po’ di sano relax. A questo pensava Fabrizio mentre prendeva le sue cose e dall’ufficio si dirigeva a passo svelto al di fuori del commissariato. Aveva già il casco addosso quando qualcuno lo chiamò a gran voce.

 **“Andrè te prego sto lavorando da tutto er giorno. Qualsiasi cosa me devi dì pò aspettà domani no?”** L’avvocato in risposta roteò gli occhi al cielo.

 **“Te sei scordato che stasera dovevamo andare tutti insieme da Claudio a prenderci na’ birretta?”** Quella frase ebbe il potere di far bloccare l’uomo sul posto. Se ne era completamente dimenticato.

 _A quanto pare la mia serata tranquilla può attendere_ disse tra sé e sé.

 **“Scusa Andrè è che sò molto impegnato in questo periodo… Senti damme er tempo de farme nà doccia e ve raggiungo subito.”** L’uomo di fronte a lui parve squadrarlo da capo a piedi.

 **“Vedi de non metterci troppo tempo a farti bello eh. Non c’hai più speranze.”** Disse, ricevendo un bel dito medio come saluto. Fabrizio osservò la figura dell’avvocato dirigersi verso il parcheggio sotterraneo del commissariato, quando in lontananza un’altra figura attirò la sua attenzione. Era il Dottor Meta, intento in quella che sembrava una lunga e stancante chiamata. Aspettò che finisse prima di avvicinarsi.

 **“Brutta telefonata dottò?”** Il castano quasi balzò al vederlo di fianco a lui.

**“Non era niente, non preoccuparti. Stavo tornando alla pensione, hai qualcosa da dirmi? Novità sul caso?”**

**“In realtà…”** Cominciò l’ispettore, sistemandosi i capelli scompigliati dal casco. **“Te volevo chiede se te andava de prenderte na cosa da bere con me e i ragazzi.”**

Il dottore sembrò molto lusingato da quella proposta. **“Non so… Avrei alcuni rapporti da finire di scrivere…”** Disse dubbioso e solo in quel momento il moro notò i fascicoli che l’altro aveva con sé.

 **“Senti Ermal, stiamo lavorando da ieri notte senza fermarci n’attimo. Una serata tranquilla te farà bene… Te mando l’indirizzo e l’ora dell’incontro, se vuoi passare na serata in compagnia ti presenti, altrimenti nessun problema.”** Mormorò Fabrizio, mandandogli immediatamente sul telefono l’indirizzo del locale e l’orario dell’incontro. Non voleva forzarlo a venire con lui, ma lo vedeva molto stanco e aveva visto come, giorno dopo giorno, il dottore non si fosse concesso un secondo di riposo. Non poteva continuare così, anche il più forte del mondo a quel ritmo crolla. E lui aveva bisogno di lui nelle indagini al cento per cento.

Il dottore gli sorrise in ringraziamento e con un **“Ci penserò…”** e si incamminò in direzione della pensione dove alloggiava.

Fabrizio salì in sella alla sua moto e nel tragitto verso casa sperò di rivedere quella sera il dottore.

Le sue speranze non furono deluse perché qualche ora dopo, proprio davanti al locale, Fabrizio vide Ermal appoggiato ad un lampione.

 **“Alla fine sei venuto.”** Gli sussurrò alle spalle, facendolo trasalire per la seconda volta in quella serata.

 **“Ti diverti a farmi questi attacchi al cuore o non te ne accorgi?”** Scherzò il castano, schiacciando la sigaretta ormai caduta a terra.

 **“Sei te che te spaventi con poco eh.”** Si difese l’uomo, aprendogli le porte del locale e invitandolo ad entrare per primo.

Il ‘Dal Maestro’ era un’istituzione in quel quartiere: Era un locale dai colori caldi, i mobili in legno e l’arredamento moderno. Alle pareti erano appesi strumenti musicali, vinili e tante foto dei vari avventori che ne popolavano le serate. Fabrizio gli presentò immediatamente Claudio, il titolare e anche suo grande amico da anni ormai. L’uomo gli regalò una stretta di mano forte e un sorriso dolce. Le presentazioni continuarono al loro tavolo. Ermal ebbe l’occasione di conoscere il marito dell’avvocato Ra, Roberto detto ‘The Sceriff’ da tutti. Il dottore notò anche che quel Roberto aveva lo stesso orrendo gusto di Fabrizio in fatto di cappelli. Di fianco alla dolce coppietta erano seduti due agenti che lavoravano nella quadra dell’ispettore: Alessandro, un giovane ragazzo dai lunghi capelli legati in un codino e Danilo, che nel frattempo stava scegliendo qualcosa da mangiare dai menù appena arrivati. Ermal si sedette vicino a Fabrizio, visibilmente nervoso. Non era molto bravo nelle nuove conoscenze e aveva timore di non integrarsi in un gruppo che, come poteva ben vedere, era ben legato e affiatato. La serata però passò tranquilla e in un clima allegro, soprattutto dopo la terza pinta.

L’alcol aiutò il dottore a lasciar perdere i timori da introverso quale era e, ancora adesso è, per lasciare spazio ad un Ermal più allegro e a suo agio. Fabrizio si perse più di una volta ad osservarlo mentre scherzava con Danilo o chiedeva ad Andrea e Alessandro come facessero ad avere dei capelli così lunghi. Si impresse nella mente ogni sorriso solcasse quel viso e si accorse quanto melodiosa potesse essere la sua risata.

 **“Sei un caso perso Fabbrì.”** La voce di Andrea lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

**“Che vuoi dire?”**

**“Se non la smetti di osservare tutto sognante il dottorino te spacco sto boccale in testa. Sei imbarazzante.”** Andrea diventava leggermente più aggressivo con un po’ di alcol in corpo. Almeno solo nei suoi confronti.

 **“Non stavo guardando proprio nessuno…”** Cercò di difendersi l’ispettore, ma accettò il consiglio dell’amico e smise di fissarlo. Nel frattempo il locale si stava svuotando e in poco tempo rimasero gli unici avventori ancora presenti in sala. In quel momento erano tutti seduti attorno al tavolo, i piatti e i boccali ormai vuoti tra di loro, che parlavano di tutto e di niente. Solo dopo un bel po’ di tempo Ermal si accorse che Fabrizio non era più accanto a lui, per ritrovarlo di fronte a loro che sganciava una chitarra acustica dal muro. Quello che il dottore non sapeva è che le serate di quel gruppo finivano in un modo molto particolare: qualcuno di loro a turno che strimpellava qualcosa. Per sua fortuna quella sera toccava a Fabrizio lo spettacolo finale. Venne rapito dal modo gentile con il quale accordava la chitarra e rimase ammaliato dal modo dolce e potente con il quale suonava pezzi di varie canzoni, senza però cantare. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per sentirlo cantare. Ad un certo punto, mentre anche Claudio si era unito a loro intorno al tavolo, Fabrizio smise di suonare solo per cominciare un’altra canzone.

Ermal la conosceva molto bene. Osservò attentamente il volto concentrato dell’ispettore e i suoi occhi chiusi mentre le mani pizzicavano le corde. Senza che se ne accorgesse cominciò a cantare e immediatamente ebbe gli occhi scuri di Fabrizio piantati nei suoi.

_Talk to me softly_

_There's something in your eyes_

Ma le mani dell’uomo non si fermarono. Continuarono a suonare, ora incoraggiate dalla voce angelica del dottore.

_Don't you cry tonight_

_I still love you baby_

Poco dopo fu anche la voce del moro ad accompagnare quella del dottore. La sua voce era molto più roca e bassa, adatta per quella canzone, ma insieme alla sua l’effetto che usciva fuori era di due voci così diverse che riuscivano a colmarsi l’un l’altra.

_And don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry_

_Don't you ever cry_

Lo spettacolo continuò in un silenzio quasi religioso e sulle ultime strofe le voci dei due divennero quasi due sussurri indistinti.

I loro sguardi non si erano mai staccati gli uni dagli altri.

Non si accorsero degli applausi che stavano ricevendo e neanche dei complimenti che gli arrivavano. In quel momento era come se tutto fosse ovattato, e il Moro ne fu terrorizzato. Abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo ed Ermal notò un rossore sulle sue guance. Era stata una sensazione strana e completamente nuova per lui e l’ispettore preferì allontanarsi e riprendere il controllo di sé. I suoi occhi si spostarono subito verso l’amico Andrea e lo sguardo che l’avvocato gli rivolse fu inequivocabile. Ermal aveva la testa che gli girava. Quello che era appena successo era stato come un fulmine a ciel sereno, qualcosa di così inaspettato da non sembrare vero. Il dottore scosse la testa e preferì andare in bagno a rinfrescarsi.

 **“Okay fabbrì adesso te me dici tutta la verità e nient’altro che la verità.”** Cominciò Andrea non appena il castano varcò la porta del bagno in fondo al locale.

 **“Niente non mi aspettavo sapesse cantare così bene e m’ha emozionato.”** Cercò di difendersi l’ispettore mentre tutti i suoi amici lo guardavano come se gli fossero appena spuntate un paio di orecchie da coniglio.

 **“Certo però fab che lo spettacolo che avete appena fatto è stato… wow e quegli sguardi oh!”** Disse Alessandro con la sua solita sincerità. Mentre tutti commentavano lo spettacolo appena assistito e facevano domande a Fabrizio che però rispondeva in modo evasivo, Ermal ritornò al tavolo e li osservò attentamente ad uno ad uno. Si aspettava qualche domanda anche a lui (ed era proprio a qualsiasi cosa) ma invece ricevette solamente un lungo e imbarazzante silenzio. Come se non fosse successo niente. Ma qualcosa era successo invece. La serata finì lì e il gruppo si attardò fuori al locale, aspettando il proprietario chiudere.

 **“Non sapevo sapessi cantare così bene…”** Disse il moro, porgendogli una sigaretta.

 **“Posso dire la stessa cosa di te, hai proprio una bella voce.”** Rispose il dottore con una sincerità disarmante. Talmente disarmante da far arrossire di nuovo l’ispettore di fronte a lui.

Ed Ermal si stupì di nuovo di quell’atteggiamento in un uomo come Fabrizio. La conversazione finì lì e i due fumarono uno di fianco all’altro in silenzio, i loro gomiti che si sfioravano appena. Finita la sigaretta Ermal con una scusa si congedò dal gruppo e si avviò verso il motel con la testa incassata tra le spalle. Era confuso. Aveva provato qualcosa mentre cantava con Fabrizio e quello sguardo fisso su di lui era stato bruciante come una fiamma sulla pelle. Non seppe darsi una spiegazione a tutto ciò, né nel tragitto verso la sua camera e neanche la notte tra le lenzuola del suo letto. Quella notte non riuscì a dormire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E con questa si conclude la prima parte di questa fanfic.  
> Yellow e Blue ringraziano tutti voi che avete letto commentato e messo un kudos al nostro lavoro <3  
> Dobbiamo avvertirvi però che dovrete aspettare un po' prima di vedere i prossimi capitoli causa esami di entrambe. Noi ci metteremo d'impegno per non ritardare troppo quindi abbiate fede.  
> Alla prossima  
> Yellow and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Heylà 😏  
> Siamo due ragazze con troppo tempo libero per pensare alle cose serie e quindi abbiamo scritto questo... L'idea ci venne grazie ad un post intravisto su Tumblr di una crime!AU, quindi grazie, chiunque tu sia, per aver scritto quel post ed averci dato l'imput <3  
> Cercheremo di pubblicare con regolarità ogni due settimane e cercheremo di non fare disastri.  
> Con amore  
> YellowAndBlue


End file.
